


破相/Haunted by the past【ABO AU 剧情向 R SD或无差】【坑】

by lamebean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebean/pseuds/lamebean
Summary: 其实脸上的伤和心里的一样，最终你再难得到爱，不是因为别人被你曾遭遇的吓走——只是你放不过自己，那伤口在你看来触目惊心，横亘在你和幸福之间，被你自己捆住的手脚让你永远到不了对岸……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘越来越不稳定，把旧文搬过来存。但是这篇坑了。

楔子

1  
潮湿阴冷的酒吧后巷里，仅有的一盏街灯明灭不定。酒吧的后门一开一合，酒吧的喧嚣在这开合间短暂地漏进后巷。现在才刚刚午夜，正是场子最热的时候。  
在这一开一合间，冲进暗巷里的还有三个男人。  
最高的那个屈着胳膊将卷发瘦弱的年轻人顶在墙上，另一只手握着一把尖刀在后者眼前比划，“我只问这一次，巢穴在哪儿？”高大男人的声音听来低沉而危险，和这暗夜相得益彰。  
短发的男人站在他们几英尺之外，警惕地四下张望，确保他们周围没有“不合时宜”的目击者。  
卷发的瘦弱男人徒劳地挣扎着，张着满嘴尖牙的嘴冲着制住他的男人怒吼。  
短发的男人突然意识到了什么，神情一滞。与此同时，高个儿的那个毫无预兆地砍下了卷发的倒霉蛋的脑袋。

2  
“Sam？那个味道？”短发的男人麻利地将尸体用布裹了丢进后备箱。血腥味充斥在空气里，然而就算再轻微，他还是闻见了混在其中的几不可闻的甜腻气味。  
“没错。我们快点回去吧。”被称为Sam的高大男人钻进汽车，他的声音听起来和刚刚非常不同——虚弱的，仿佛压抑着什么的。  
短发的男人叹了口气，忍受着某种他早已习惯了的不适感，强压下叫嚣着做些什么的荷尔蒙，发动了汽车。

3月份的夜晚依旧冰冷潮湿。短发的那位从后视镜望了一眼滩坐在后座颤抖着的男人，迟疑了一下，将车窗悉数打开。后座的男人眼神涣散地注视着车窗外的暗夜，寒冷的风吹在他炙热的皮肤上，他尽力压抑着自己，然而偶尔还是会有漏网的呻吟从他喉间溢出。  
开车的短发男人被本能的躁动驱使着，车速表早飙到了违反任何一个州限速的示值。

3   
“Dean，别让我每一次都命令你。”多亏了劈头盖脸打在身上的冷水，被拉高胳膊裸着上身绑在淋浴下的Sam终于找回了自己的声音。他看不见防护面罩下Dean的脸色，但从落在身上的疲软鞭打上，他猜到了Dean改不了的犹疑。

冰冷的水流流过男人被拉高的肌肉壮实的手臂，饱满的厚实胸肌和排列规整轮廓清晰的腹肌，最终划过皮带，为打湿男人的牛仔裤而让其下的某物轮廓越发清晰做着贡献。  
Dean在隐没了他身形的防护服下剧烈地深呼吸着，他是个健康的Alpha，他最在意的Omega发着情被绑在他面前，他却不能占有他，标记他。他唯一被允许的，是抽打他，用多大力都不为过的抽打他，可是他却连这个都做不好——他想做好这个，他想做好任何他的Sammy要求他做好的事。事实上他愿意为了Sam忍下最难忍的酷刑，可是亲手将疼痛加在后者身上这件事，他每次都要Sam提醒他很多次，才能做得恰当。

Sam咬着牙，压下不管是因为性欲还是疼痛而生出的呻吟，等待着自己的不知廉耻的身体冷却下去。他的身体被欲望灼烧着，心却是冰冷的，站在高处俯视着他自己——要绑住才能不塞进自己屁股里的手指，被鞭打却还是挺立的阴茎和湿答答的屁眼儿——典型的让人作呕的发情期的Omega。

防护服和防护面罩将Dean和Sam的Omega信息素彻底隔开了，他本不该再有感觉的。可是水流过Sam的额头，流过他的脸颊，流过所有Dean想要亲吻却不能亲吻的地方，他的阴茎因之而在笼子里肿胀着，被箍的生疼。  
他按Sam要求的加大力度挥舞着鞭子，一道道红痕随即浮现在Sam的胸口腰腹，有时没控制好，鞭尾无意中扫到了Sam的阴茎，后者会吃痛地下意识腰向后拱，但是又旋即迎上来，等待更多的疼痛。多亏了Dean被挑起而无法满足的性欲，无处发泄的精力让他可以持续长达数小时的鞭打，直到Sam的发情期被不自然地压制过去。

4  
太阳还隐没在地平线之下，星星们却已经黯淡了下去。在这并不明亮的天色下，一团火熊熊燃烧着。火光映在孤零零地站在火焰旁的男人的脸上，衬得他原本无表情的面容阴晴不定。

很多人仿佛都误解了烧尸体这件事，以为一定会散发出恶心的气味或者什么的，其实也就还好，想想如果被烤熟的是只羊或者鹿什么的，其实都是差不多的性质。最先烧着的一般是衣服和毛发，化纤的衣服常常会散发出烧塑料般的不悦气味，如果是棉质的就几乎没什么味道，如果是毛质的，那就和尸体本身毛发燃烧的味道一样，普通的烧蛋白味道而已。然后才是尸体本身，烧起来会渐渐有烤肉的香气飘出来，然后就是烧焦的气味，当然，从始至终，未完全燃烧的助燃剂也好，尸体的蛋白质或者脂肪分子也好，这些才是味道最重的部分。

Dean Winchester看着火焰里噼啪作响的那具身首异处的尸体，伴随着这噼啪声的，是森林里无穷无尽的鸟鸣和虫鸣。太阳在他身后悄无声息地钻出地平线，天色仿佛突然之间就亮了起来。Dean见烧得差不多了，从车里拿了灭火器出来灭火，又将为数不多的残骸丢进一早挖好的深坑里，一锹锹地将堆在一旁的土重新填埋回去，用力拍实，用落叶和枯草掩盖，确保一切看来毫无异状后，将工具丢进后备箱，钻进了汽车。  
Dean焚烧掩埋尸体的森林离他和Sam的住所只有二十几分钟车程，但是颇为僻静，因为一直有野兽出没的传闻而少有人涉足，正好给他们提供了一个很好的“垃圾场”。

Dean驱车回家，绕道去超市买了几罐牛奶一盒退烧贴和一些蔬菜，匆匆向住所赶回去。

Sam还在睡觉，Dean伸手摸了一下Sam的额头，果然在发烧。Dean将新买的退烧贴贴在Sam的额头，后者仍旧迷迷糊糊地睡着，却伸手无力地反抗了一下，Dean注意到这个，轻握住那双大手，停顿了那么几秒，感受它们略高于他的温度，然后将它们塞回被窝，又给Sam掖了掖被角，心情复杂地走出了房门。  
Sam就算是发烧，就算是神志不清，都永远在过度自我防卫，Dean不知道有多恨这个。某种程度上，他始终觉得Sam的毫无安全感是他的错。不管是作为哥哥还是作为Alpha，他都本该让Sam幸免于所有危险和欺骗，他本是个保护者，保护是被刻在他骨子里的东西，不管这保护是基于对Omega的占有欲还是作为Alpha的优越感，这都是他的天性，可是他最终没能保护好Sam，他最终让Sam成为了一个不信任任何Alpha的，痛恨自己本性的，强壮却潜意识里乐于自毁的人。

5   
也许是终日开车养成的习惯吧，到了这个年代，Dean仍然喜欢听收音机。他现在正在厨房里清洗蘑菇，收音机里的女声原本正很八卦地谈论着某个明星的新恋情，突然变了语调插播了一段突发新闻：刚刚传来消息，明尼苏达州立医院血库被盗，和之前被盗的4间血库一样，负责当晚血库管理和安保的人员全部神秘失踪，监控录像也被破坏，目前警方正在进一步调查中……  
听到这则新闻，Dean切菜的动作滞了一下。他和Sam最近一直在追踪一群吸血鬼，他有种感觉这事一定和那群吸血鬼有关。可惜昨晚Sam发情期突然到了，没能耐着性子好好盘问那个吸血鬼，否则说不定他们可以从他那儿探听到什么。  
不过现在Dean并不关心这个，他的弟弟还在楼上发着烧，他此刻唯一想做的就是煮一锅美味的蘑菇牛奶，看着他弟弟喝下去。

6   
从16岁开始Sam就一直用冷水和鞭子压制自己的发情期，从开始的需要一整天的冷水浴到现在只需要几个小时，他似乎真得靠着损害自己的健康一点点改变了自己的激素水平，可是身体对这些有碍健康的暴行的耐受性仿佛并没什么变化，每次折腾完之后总是得发一两天烧。Dean虽然不喜欢Sam折腾自己的方式，每次却都很享受他之后发烧的这一两天时间，在这段时间里，Sam因为发烧而疲惫虚弱，安安静静地呆在床上睡觉或者陪Dean看租来的影碟，这在他们俩是难得的安逸。然后Sam的身体恢复了，他又开始热衷于他的猎魔事业，火眼金睛地从各种渠道发现怪物或者恶魔的踪迹，然后他们就不得不再次满世界地追着这些害人精跑，没一天安稳日子过，直到四个月后Sam的下一次发情期。


	2. 第一章（曾经）

第一章（曾经）

圣诞节前一天，十九岁的Dean Winchester独自守在空荡荡的房子里。他带着些许侥幸不断朝屋外张望，希望天父在上，赐他一个奇迹。然而并没有，他没能等到他想等到的人或者消息，他从窗口看到的，只有为了反衬他寂寞而存在的对面其乐融融为过节装饰房子的一家5口。他突然想到地下室里还有去年圣诞节拆下来的装饰，他也许也该稍微收拾一下房子，要是Sam真得回来了呢？让他看到冷清清的屋子多不好。  
地下室里堆满了杂七杂八的东西。一个旧的棒球手套——小时候爸爸常和他们扔棒球玩儿，因为年纪小，Sam扔又扔不准，接又接不住，个性又好强，不比哥哥做得好是决计不肯罢休的，John只好给Dean使眼色要他故意放水他们才得以赶在动画片开播前回家。一盒缺了不少“钱”的大富翁——Sam有一段时间特别喜欢拉着Dean和爸爸玩儿这个，Dean只好偷偷藏了几张“钱”——他可不觉得任何和数学有关的东西能称得上是个游戏。一辆儿童自行车——Dean在它上学会骑车又用它教会了Sam。地下室里全是各式各样的旧物，每一样上不管本身带着的是欢乐的还是滑稽的往事，但在这个时间点上都只会让Dean觉得悲伤。

六个月前，Sam突然就消失了，起先John和Dean以为他只是去哪个同学家做作业，太晚了就留宿了，也就没太着急。可是第二天，他们接到了学校的电话，说是Sam并没有去上学，询问是否家里有事要请假。他们这时才发现事情的严重性，急忙报警。与此同时，John也开始自己四下打探，Dean看到他不断地给很多人打电话，压低声音避着他仿佛这件事另有内情。Dean心里着急，不知道John是否得罪了黑社会什么的才引来报复，然而又摄于John的暴脾气不敢直接问，旁敲侧击的暗示John知道什么的话最好告诉警方。然后，John斟酌了良久，终于将Dean带进了他的世界。

一直以来，Dean都像这个世界上的任何一个普通人那样普通的活着，有个在车行当修理工的爸爸，一个小他四岁的聪明蛋弟弟，住在治安不算太坏的小区，有一两个热衷于当媒婆的邻居时不时想给他爸爸介绍对象——普通的不能再普通的生活。他一直以为只要他捱到高中毕业就可以和他爸爸一样成为一个汽修工，成天腰上别着扳手之类的工具，给开着豪车的寂寞少妇们修车什么的，他没想到有一天John会告诉他这一切都是假象。  
“你还记得你说你橱柜里住了个怪物吗？”  
“为什么突然说这个？”提到这个Dean多少觉得有些丢脸。  
“事实上，你是对的——当然，我后来杀了它。”  
“What？”Dean心里暗暗觉得John只是在糊弄自己，难道要说Sam被怪物抓走了吗？他现在越发觉得这事一定和John有关了，指不定就是他修车时搭上了哪个黑社会老大的情妇结果被黑帮报复了呢。  
“我本来不想让你们知道的，但是真相就是，这个世界上既有狼人又有吸血鬼，牙仙也是真的，大部分人们谈论的怪物都实实在在存在。而我也并不是个车行修理工，我是个猎人，专门猎杀这些牛鬼蛇神们。说起来你都没怀疑过吗？我经常几天不回家。”  
“我以为你是个鳏居的壮年男子，所以夜不归宿什么的很正常……”  
“总之不管怎么说，我怀疑是哪个我没斩草除根的怪物跑出来报复我了，你自己也小心点，有什么异样就打电话给Bobby，你知道的，车行老板。你就先呆在家，以防Sam突然回来了家里没人，我四下打听一下，看其他猎人们有没有什么消息。”  
然后Dean就独自和一把据说能杀死各种怪物的匕首被留在了家里，6个月来，John除了偶尔给他打个电话确保他的还活着之外，再没音讯。倒是Bobby时不时地过来看望他，把John没头没尾的话讲完全。  
“我知道你觉得你爸疯了……”  
“那倒不是，我只是觉得他在糊弄我——看在老天的份儿上我已经是个成年人了，虽然因为之前被留级现在还没拿到高中毕业证，但是我也不傻呀！说什么我弟弟被怪物抓走了，他怎么不说我是被仙鹤衔到这个世界上的？Sam都失踪这么久了，我不知道有多心焦，他居然还有心情编故事骗我！”  
“他没骗你。他要是骗你就会想个好点儿的谎话了。事实上，不仅John是个猎人，连你们一早过世的妈妈都有个你绝对不会相信的身份——通灵师。那场杀死她的大火也并不简单。”  
“你说妈妈是个神婆？怎么可能！当时我虽然小，但是记忆里她一直陪在我身边，从没见她神神叨叨的摆弄水晶球什么的！”  
“通灵师和神婆是两个概念。所谓通灵师，和猎人一样，在我们的圈子里有特定的含义。他们是一群天生能识破恶魔伪装的人类。一般人只有在恶魔愿意显形的时候才能看到它们，而通灵师却可以看到隐身了的恶魔。所以一般‘打猎’的时候，猎人们总是会带一个通灵师的。你父母最初也是这样相遇的。通灵师和猎人不同，是靠血统传承的，所以为了延续本就不多的种群，他们一般都只和同是通灵师的人结合，以确保后代拥有通灵的能力。也因此当初你父母要结婚时你的外祖父一家很是反对。所以你父母就私奔了，俩人决心以后要做普通人，躲到了阿拉斯加的韦恩赖特，你要是还有印象的话，应该记得你小时候呆的地方冬天非常冷。”  
“你这么一说倒真是。但是这只证明我小时候的确在阿拉斯加呆过，和我父母是否从事诡异的职业一点儿关系都没有啊？”  
“你从来没有奇怪过为何John每晚用盐线封门吗？想必你不认为他是在给地板调味吧？事实上撒盐是为了将恶魔挡在外面，我刚才和你说了，除了通灵师，恶魔可以躲过任何人的视线只要他们愿意。所以在恶魔界树敌无数的你爸爸只好用笨办法，在门口床边撒盐，将恶魔拦在外面。”  
Dean开始有些被说服了，毕竟John每晚都强迫症般地用盐线封锁窗户和门是事实，何况他也实在想不出Bobby——爸爸工作车行的老板——有什么必要为了一个伙计撒谎的。  
Bobby见Dean没再反驳，就继续讲了下去。  
“本来一切都很顺利，他们快快活活地过着普通人的生活，偶尔也打个正常人打得那种猎——你知道的，在阿拉斯加。然后他们还生了你这个大胖小子，你外祖母甚至都愿意在圣诞节寄卡片给你们了，你外祖父虽然嘴上不说，但是钱包里却放了你们三个的全家福——你知道的，那张你骑在驯鹿脖子上想要抓鹿角，你爸妈担心地在后面护着你的照片——那段时间我和Samuel一起‘狩猎’完，在酒吧常看到他盯着那张照片下酒。总之事情简直就像童话故事一样，公主和王子过上了幸福快乐的日子，也渐渐得到了国王王后的祝福。可是好景不长，生完Sam当晚，Mary的病房就起了大火……对不起。”Bobby眼见Dean耷拉下眼皮神情悲戚，赶忙拍了拍他的肩膀安慰他。  
Dean敛了敛心神，示意Bobby他没事，然后突然想到什么，“你之前说那场大火有古怪？”  
“我当时并不在场，不过听John讲，当时的现场很奇怪，Mary的尸身被烧得面目全非，可是她身下的床垫却没怎么燃烧，报警器巧合的坏掉了完全没启动，还有就是Mary既没有按铃叫护士也没有尖叫，要知道如果一个人是被活活烧死的话，是绝不可能不发出哀号的。所以要嘛在被烧之前Mary已经遇害了，要嘛就是有人用什么方法让她叫不出声甚至动不了。鉴于警方没有找到任何人为的痕迹，John能想到的最简单的答案就是恶魔或者怪物——考虑到他们俩曾经联手抹煞了不少这些东西。后来你们就举家搬到了这里，你家附近也住了好几家猎人，那几个经常来你家借故说要给你找个后妈的，其实是John为了确保你们的安全，自己不在家时让她们照看你们。总之现在最不想发生的事已经发生了，你弟弟John和我们都会尽力寻找，至于你，你要好好学会保护自己了，我那里有不少关于如何制服各种怪物的书，我下次来给你带几本。没事儿就打打沙包锻炼锻炼身体，你爸留给你那把匕首基本能杀所有怪物，你也熟练熟练用匕首的手势，别到时候真有危险了被人家一捏手腕儿就夺了去。”  
之后几天Bobby真得带了很多书过来，Dean为了怕错过回来的Sam，一直不敢出门，也就正好拿了这些书消磨时间。  
可是时间一天天过去，Sam始终没有回来，John也没有任何找到他的迹象。

Dean一个人费劲地将一个大纸箱从地下室拖上来，扔到地板上，自己也就势在地板上坐下歇息。喘了一会儿气，Dean便重新开始忙碌了起来，又是接彩灯又是挂彩带又是贴雪花和圣诞老人的窗贴。圣诞树当然是没有的，去年那株一早进了垃圾场被和其他乱七八糟的东西压在一起埋到了某个第三世界国家的地下。Dean在箱子里刨腾了半天，终于找到一个插电的几英尺高的小圣诞树，于是小心擦拭过后插了电摆在壁炉上面，审视一番，觉得也算有模有样，心中刚生出点成就感，突然又想到不知道身在何处的Sam和自从Sam失踪后就迅速苍老了的父亲，整个人又颓丧了，无精打采地扯掉带在头上的红色圣诞帽，一屁股坐在了沙发上。

John在屋外看着自己亮着灯的房子，简陋地做了些节日装扮，然而寂然无声，和邻居们的热闹形成鲜明对比。他隔着窗子看到窝在沙发上睡着的大儿子，心里多少有些酸楚。这六个月来，他似乎太热衷于为了些捕风捉影的有关Sam消息四处奔波了，不知不觉间冷落了Dean。他们甚至很久没有通过一通像样的电话了。  
John轻手轻脚地开门进来，低头看见门口的盐线，颇为欣慰——Dean一直都是个听话的好儿子，一直坚持在John不在家时替他完成画盐线的任务。事实上，不仅是这个，他很多时候也替他承担了当父亲的责任。自从那场医院的火灾之后，John就暗暗重操旧业了，虽然尽量选择能在一天内打来回的工作，但是在家的时间还是很少，Sam很大程度上是Dean一手养大的。  
John凝视了一会儿熟睡中的Dean，想着该叫醒后者让他回房去睡——小时候多好，他可以直接把他抱上楼——谁知想要拍醒Dean的手刚落下，后者就突然警惕地醒过来握了把刀指着他。  
“嘿！是我！放松点儿！”  
Dean听到John的声音，整个人松了口气，扑过来抱住了后者。John起先有点儿别扭——你知道的，两个Alpha靠得这么近，难免因为对方的侵略性的气味而激起争斗的欲望——然而最终还是勉为其难地拍了拍Dean的后背作为回应。Dean似乎很激动，那种委屈了很久终于找到人倾诉的激动。John小心翼翼地将Dean从他身上扒下来，“没事了，没事了，有我在呢。”口里说些没有实际内容的安慰的话，他知道还是有事，他知道他在也改变不了Sam消失了的事实。但是他又能怎么办，他的小儿子失踪了生死未卜，他的大儿子被他忽略了这么久一个人在失去弟弟的痛苦中，在突然被介绍进一个充斥着普通人噩梦里才会有的牛鬼蛇神的世界里之后却无人引导独自一人在恐惧中硬撑着，他简直是个世界上最糟糕的父亲。“如果Mary在就好了”，John在心底喃喃自语，“如果Mary在就好了。”


	3. chapter 1 （现在）

chapter 1 （现在）

如果妈妈在就好了。  
就算到了35岁，Dean Winchester还是常常会这么想。妈妈在的话，他们一家人一定还好好儿地生活在韦恩赖特，他高中毕业后会正式成为一名修理工或者猎人——正常的那种，而Sam会好好地度过他的青春期，和一个叫Mark或Chris的Alpha相爱，在一所很牛的大学，比如说斯坦福，攻读法律，致力于推进Omega平权。他们也许不能像现在这样朝夕相对，但是逢年过节Sam总会和他的爱人一起回韦恩赖特。他们会一起出去滑雪，累了就在山脚下的酒吧一起喝一杯，聊起彼此的生活，Sam会和他抱怨Omega们仍然无法和Alpha同工同酬，或者沾沾自喜地和他炫耀他如何和工会联合向政府施压最终成功推行了一项有助于实现Omega平权的法案。他会迷迷糊糊地听他弟弟口中蹦出的那些政治新闻里才会用到生僻词汇，虽然很多不懂，但是心里却自豪得不行，为自己有个志在改变世界的弟弟骄傲，但是这骄傲里又夹杂着担心，害怕极端Alpha沙文主义者会对Sam不利。他们会生活在一个法律和警察保护他们安全的世界里，永远不知道新闻里暴尸暗巷的那个流莺的真正死因是女巫的诅咒。  
然而Mary依旧不在，缺席了他四岁之后的整个人生，John也早早死于非命，只留他们兄弟俩像被逼到了绝路的羚羊，不得不低下头与饿狼搏斗。

Dean Winchester歪着脑袋在副驾上打着盹儿，Sam一边开车一边偷眼打量他——抱着双臂，眉头微微皱着，大约即便在梦里生活还是异常艰辛。也许是Omega的荷尔蒙作祟吧，Sam突然被这场景触动，暗暗对Dean生出些同情来。他本不用过这种疲于奔命的生活，他本可以娶个啦啦队长成为为数众多的忙于养家糊口而忽略了子女教育的父亲中的一个，他的肚子会因为啤酒和疏于锻炼而渐渐突出来，夫妻之间的性生活频率会越来越低，孩子结识了带着舌环的不良少年，公司引进了新的设备他总是学不会正确操作……他本可以像个普通人一样过琐碎而枯燥的人生，最大的烦恼不过是女儿的新男友是个不折不扣的渣男而女儿却执迷不悟……可是现在，因为摊上了他这样的弟弟，Dean只好拿起枪管和刀刃，和恶魔们殊死搏斗。

到达克劳福德时，已经是后半夜，兄弟二人利用天亮前仅剩的几个小时草草休息了一下。第二天一早，便急冲冲地开始了调查。他们之前从新闻里了解到这里有大批孩子感染瘟疫并且随之去世，几乎立刻，他们就想到了阿尔巴尼亚女巫——那些偏爱以儿童的魂魄为食的婊子们。

Winchesters从当地新闻了解到，最初染病的几个小孩都就读于同一间小学。由于疫情扩大，现在这间小学已经停课了。这正好给Dean和Sam的调查带来了方便。他们偷偷潜入教学楼，希望能从教职工们的人事档案里发现什么蛛丝马迹。  
档案室位于教学楼顶层的最角落里。Dean技术娴熟地撬开了锁。房间里积灰严重，显然很久没人动过了。Dean烦躁地看着架子上标着字母的纸箱们，“妈的，这么多！”  
Sam仔细打量着那些纸箱，轻笑了一声，“不，我们也许只需要看一个箱子就够了。”Dean顺着Sam指得方向看过去，第二层架子上标有字母E的箱子前面，很明显比其他地方积灰都少，想必这个箱子一定近来有人动过，而疫情最近才发生，自然新来的人嫌疑比较大。  
Dean心领神会，将箱子从架子上抱下来，二人便紧锣密鼓地开始翻阅这些档案。  
“其实还有一种可能，Shtriga根本就没有潜伏在这个学校里过——自己工作的地方突然出了这么大事太容易引起怀疑。”Dean突然从文件堆中抬起头来，说出自己的怀疑。  
Sam依旧在埋头浏览那些文件们，停了一会儿才说：“有这个可能。但是不管怎么说我们还是先调查一下这位Jane Eyre，这里说她两个月前才调到这里教法语，而第一个病例就发生在她来这儿几天后，时间上太巧合了。而且这是我们现在仅有的线索，就先查这条线吧。”

根据档案里的记载，这位Eyre小姐来自加拿大魁北克，现年36岁，单身。  
“Jane Eyre？说真的？那个电影里的家庭教师？”  
“没错！这正是可疑的地方，她的名字来自一本勃朗特的小说，时间又那么巧合，又是从国外来的——这使得她的过去变得无迹可寻，总之这位Eyre小姐绝对有古怪。”Sam在副驾上不紧不慢地把玩着一把手枪，近乎自言自语地答道。

他们按照档案里的地址赶到Jane Eyre住所的时候，这位身份可疑的女人并不在家。Dean作势敲了几下门，听见屋子里并没有人回应，也就没再客气，拿出了撬锁的工具。Sam用身形挡住Dean，装作若无其事的样子暗暗打量四周的环境，提防附近的邻居们发现异样报警。Dean很快就打开了房门，两人闪身进入房内。  
门口只摆了一双拖鞋，看来这位Jane是一个人住，而且少有人拜访。衣架上空空如也，起居室里空荡荡的，只有一张沙发和一台硕大的贴在墙上的电视机。兄弟二人交换了一个眼神，便开始小心翼翼地搜查这所房子。Dean蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，而Sam则进了厨房。  
Dean贴着墙壁站定，一手握着枪，另一只手尽量缓慢地按下门把手以防制造出太大的响动，门悄无声息地打开，Dean双手握枪冲进房间——房里并没有人。看样子这间该是Jane的卧室，房间的墙壁被刷成纯白色，屋里只摆了一张铺着白床单的床和一个衣柜，Dean用枪指着衣柜谨慎地打开它，里面空荡荡的只挂了四五件衣服。  
卫生间里也没人，里面和其他所有房间一样简洁到几乎像是监狱。洗手台上，一个塑料杯子里形单影只地插了根牙刷，一管被挤得形状扭曲的牙膏随意地躺在那里。药柜里也是空空的，除了一包不知何时被忘在里面的干燥剂之外一无所有。  
Dean从卧室里出来，正要进书房时，Sam从楼下上来了。俩人交换了一个眼神，Dean便知道Sam在楼下什么都没发现。  
俩人一左一右贴在房门的两侧，Dean伸手猛地推开书房的门，二人同时闪到门口双手握枪严阵以待地审视屋内——没人。他们小心地检查了屋里的每个角落确保没人藏在暗处，然后才有时间仔细看这个房间。  
比起其他房间的空，这间屋子倒是满得够可以的。书房并不算大，却像图书馆似的摆了好几排书架，书架上密密麻麻的都是书，在两排书架中间，放了一个硕大的蒲团，想必是平日看书时为了贪舒服方便而放在那儿的。靠窗的位置，摆了一个书桌一把椅子，书桌上端端正正地摆着一台打字机，椅子边的垃圾桶里满满的都是揉成一团的纸。Sam从里面拿了一团展平，“雪花飘飘摇摇地，从天上不紧不慢地落下来。月亮隐没在厚厚的云层里面，像是躲在灯罩里的蜡烛一般发着面目模糊的光。Jerry独自伫立在这夜里，心里……”Sam轻声读着纸团上的字句，到这里停了下来。  
“没了？”  
“没了。看起来是在写小说，只是一直写不出一个满意的开头。”Sam说着，又展开了几个纸团，发现大部分都只有几句话，开了个头，大约是觉得不满意，就被揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。  
Sam还想再找找看有没有什么有用的讯息，Dean突然拍了拍蹲在地上的Sam的肩膀。从他拍他的力度和频率里，Sam就猜到Dean看到了什么。Sam跟着Dean闪进书架和墙壁围成的死角，然后便听到了楼下传来钥匙开门的声音。二人几乎同时从后腰摸出了手枪，警惕地秉着呼吸，听着楼下的动静。  
然而自一声关门的声音之后，楼下居然再无声音，仿佛那人并没有进来一般。兄弟二人在书架后摆出严阵以待的姿势，互相交换疑惑的眼神。  
耳侧突然传来“沙沙”的声音，兄弟二人同时转过身，双手持枪做好向这个方向开火的准备。  
“你们是什么人？为什么会在我的书房里？”那“沙沙”声的来源处，原本摆的密不透风的书架上突然少了几本书，一张寡淡的女性面孔从因为少了几本书而空出的缺口处露了出来。  
Sam和Dean对视了一眼，握着枪，缓慢地从死角里移出来。那张脸他们认得，和Jane Eyre档案里照片上的一模一样。  
Jane似乎并不怎么害怕，两个持枪的男人突然出现在自己书房这件事仿佛一点儿都没有让她感到不安。她居然就大大方方地走到了现在已经站在窗户旁边的兄弟俩面前——这几乎坐实了她是Shtriga的猜测，毕竟Shtriga除了在进食的时候其他时间简直刀枪不入。  
兄弟二人一点点靠近窗户，准备一有机会就破窗而出——毕竟只是二楼，比起和Shtriga硬碰硬来说，从二楼跳下去要安全多了。  
Jane看着他们的眼神里带着种奇怪的神色，就像是——怜悯。Dean被看得很不舒服，他的Alpha荷尔蒙让他觉得这种眼神简直是种羞辱，他几乎想冲上去打烂那张脸，Sam腾出手拍了拍他的肩膀示意他别冲动，他才强压下心中的不忿。  
“你们走吧，别再干这行了，好好找份工作踏踏实实做人多好。”  
Winchesters狐疑地看着对面的女人（或者女巫），彼此对望一眼，依旧用枪指着她，一点点缓慢地朝门口移动，经过她身边时，俩人的心紧张到了极点，Jane却甚至没有理会他们，自顾自地走到书桌前坐了下来。兄弟二人以最快的速度离开了Eyre的房子，钻进汽车里落荒而逃。


	4. 第二章（曾经）

第二章（曾经）

还是婴儿的胖乎乎的小Sammy心满意足地吮吸着自己的手指，躺在婴儿床里愉快地双腿乱蹬着。John心情复杂地看着他，最终在他额头上轻轻落下一吻，离开了婴儿房。  
小Sammy歪了歪脑袋，冲着空气开心地笑了起来，嘴里“咿咿呀呀”的，双手伸着仿佛想要抓住什么，而房间里明明除了他自己再无别人。  
如果我们能有Sam的眼睛，我们便会看到虚空里那个拥有黄色眼睛的中年男人，正微笑着握着拳，佯装拿走了Sam的鼻子。  
从记事开始，Sam就已经认识了这个男人，他对这个男人的称呼从最初口齿不清的“Aze叔叔”，变到后来的“Azazel叔叔”，再到“恶魔”，这几乎解释了他的整个人生。  
一直以来，Azazel陪伴在Sam身边，给他读睡前故事，教他算分数乘法，和他一起拼装买来的乐高，听他讲他的异想天开……在Sam眼里，他一直以为Azazel和爸爸和Dean一样，都是他最亲近的家人，他们都一样从他出生起就陪伴在他的身边，和他分享他的人生，他们都一样是最可信任的亲人。  
带着这样的想法，15岁之前的Sam，一直是个温和而热爱生活的男孩儿。他衣食无忧，住在治安良好的小区里，有个虽然工作很忙但是还是愿意抽时间见证他成长的父亲，有个在学校里颇受欢迎能让他沾光不少的爱他的哥哥，以及经常神出鬼没却愿意陪他在图书馆里消磨一整天的Azazel叔叔。他所看到的一切都让他感到满意，湛蓝色的晴朗天空，刚修剪过的散发着青草芳香的草地，夏日夜晚让人安心的虫鸣，刚好赶在圣诞节前落下的雪——这个世界仿佛对他格外开恩，赐予了他从任何平凡场景中发掘出美的天赋。

从13岁开始，Sam班里的同学开始陆续迎来他们的青春期。他们身上开始散发出荷尔蒙的气息，有的像美味的苹果派一样香甜，有的像爸爸的烈酒一般辛辣呛鼻，当然更多的是如青草般恬淡而若有似无的味道。那些闻起来像苹果派的同学们很快就都退学了，Sam再也没见过他们。他曾经问过Dean为什么，Dean只是拍了拍他的肩膀，和他说“等你再长大点儿就会明白了。” 

15岁的初夏，Sam终于“长大了”。

圣诞节一大早，天还没亮，昨晚独自就着壁炉里的火光喝了半宿酒的Bobby就被几声大力的敲门声从梦中惊醒。他口中骂骂咧咧地走去开门，决心不管门口的人是谁，他都要先打碎对方的鼻子。  
然而他没有。  
瑟缩着站在门口的，是失踪了6个多月的Sam Winchester。  
Bobby急忙将Sam让进门内，自然而然地伸手，想要接过后者身上裹着的肥大棉服。Sam看着他，迟疑了一下，缓缓解开外套。  
外套里面的Sam，比上次见时又长高了少许，整个人因为寒冷而不自制地打着哆嗦，而最醒目的，是他不协调地突出的肚子，仿佛非洲那些营养不良的儿童般和瘦弱身子完全不相称的圆鼓鼓突出的肚子。  
“Sam，你……”Bobby有些迟疑地开口欲要发问。  
“Bobby叔叔，你可以带我去打胎吗？”Sam原本有些空洞的眼神突然现出一种可怜巴巴的模样，仿佛Bobby是他仅存的救命稻草。  
“Sam，别怕，先告诉我发生了什么。”Bobby伸出手想要拍拍Sam的肩膀安抚后者的情绪，不曾想Sam却受惊般快速地躲开了，满怀戒备地看着他。  
“Sam，没事的，我不会伤害你的，我现在就给John打电话，这六个月来他为了找你可是……”  
“不要！Bobby叔叔，求求你了，我不想见他们。”Sam一边戒备着Bobby一边近乎绝望地恳求他。  
Bobby心疼地看着他。这十几年来，他几乎看着Winchester家的两个孩子长大。每天学校放学后，Dean总会接了Sam一起来他的车行，Dean那孩子似乎对修车很感兴趣，说是来等John下班，来了之后却只是全神贯注地看他们修车。Sam总是很安静，怡然自得地在角落里看书或者做作业。Bobby时不时地会偷眼看他，有时两人的视线刚好遇上，Sam就会乖巧地朝他微笑。可是现在，那个乖巧的，总是能够自得其乐的Sam变得如同惊弓之鸟，虽然不知道这六个月到底发生了什么，但是Bobby可以肯定一定不是好事。  
“好好好，我不告诉他们。你先坐下吧。我记得厨房里还有几个茶包，先喝杯热茶暖暖身子好吗？”Bobby尽量做出亲和的样子，天知道他此刻多恨他那张天生的硬汉脸。  
Sam像是受过人类伤害的野猫接受好心人的投喂般，小心翼翼地靠近沙发，在远离Bobby的一边坐下，眼睛时刻关注着Bobby的动态仿佛后者随时会扑过来将他生吞活剥一般。Bobby有些无奈地看着他，转身向厨房走去。  
“不用了！我不想喝茶——我怕你进厨房后偷偷通知爸爸。”Sam突然叫住了Bobby。  
Bobby的确是想进厨房趁机发个信息给John，不过既然Sam发现了，他也就没再往厨房走。Sam的情绪看来不是很稳定，他并不想刺激他。Bobby尽量缓慢动作，在沙发的另一边坐下。“那，和我说说发生了什么好吗？”  
“ Azazel叔叔……强暴了我。”Sam垂下头，带着不太明显的哭腔回答。  
“Azazel？那是谁？”Bobby气愤地连问了两句，才发现Sam被他突然提高的声音吓了一跳，连忙安抚Sam，“不怕，Sam，我们这就报警！这不是你的错，你不用怕John会责骂你什么的。”  
“不要，爸爸和Dean他们也是Alpha，说不定他们也会突然想逼我给他们生孩子！Bobby叔叔，你现在是我唯一可以信任的人了，求求你别让他们知道我在这儿！”情急之下，Sam仿佛忘了之前的戒备，挪到Bobby身边拉扯着他的袖子哀求着。  
Bobby简直不敢想象这几个月来Sam到底经历了什么，居然让他变得连自己的父兄都没法相信。“Sam，他们是你的家人，他们不会伤害你的……”  
“Azazel叔叔也曾经是家人，他还不是囚禁了我要我给他生孩子？Bobby叔叔，我不想生孩子！我也不想当Omega！为什么哥哥和爸爸都是Alpha我会是Omega？屁股那里连Azazel叔叔的东西捅进来都会痛，怎么能生得出孩子……肚子一天天被撑大了，我之前好不容易练出的腹肌全部被撑没了……为什么我要是个Omega……”Sam说着说着哭了出来，抽泣着，双手握拳大力的捶打自己的肚子。Bobby用一只手制住Sam伤害自己的动作，另一只手将Sam揽进怀里。  
“没事了，没事了，这个孩子你不想要的话，我今晚带你去唐人街把它处理了。不过我绝对不会放过这个Azazel的！你说他是你的家人？我怎么从来没听John提起过这个人？”Bobby一边轻拍着Sam的肩膀平复着后者的情绪，一边轻声询问。  
“Azazel叔叔说他之前和爸爸大吵过一架，所以虽然Azazel时不时的都会来我家陪我玩儿，他们俩人之间却从来都当对方透明。他还说每天晚上睡觉前爸爸在窗口用盐撒的那一条线，就是为了防止他来找我们。他说那是他们小的时候同住一个房间时定下的规矩，以盐线为界，各占一隅。但是他常常会偷偷耍赖，把盐线吹散了跑到我房间来看我……”Sam依旧抽泣着，声音闷闷的从Bobby的胸口传来。  
“他说盐线是用来防他的？他能吹散盐线？天哪！这个Azazel，不管他是个什么，他绝不是你爸爸的兄弟！Sam，我必须得和John联系，这个Azazel如果是我想得那种身份的话，不仅是你，可能你们全家都已经身陷险境了。”Bobby双手扶着Sam的肩膀直视着后者的红红的眼睛，神情严肃地和他说。  
Sam有些不确定地看着Bobby，斟酌了一会儿，终于点头，“不过，我可以呆在你这儿吗？我不敢单独和他们呆在一起。”  
“也好，Azazel发现你跑了很可能会到你家去找你，呆在我这儿反倒比较安全，我现在就给John打电话叫他们过来。”


	5. chapter 2 （现在）

chapter 2 （现在）

很多人决定成为猎人，最初的动机都是为了复仇——重要的人被恶魔骗去了灵魂或是沦为了怪物们的点心，而警察和律法却完全没办法为他们找回公道，他们便只好自己来。  
Dean却不是。  
就算在亲眼见到John死在Azazel手里的时候，他都没有想过自己要当猎人。他唯一想做的只是保护好他的幼弟，让Sam可以像15岁之前一般相信这个世界的善意。他宁愿带Sam隐姓埋名生活在某个可以欣赏到极光的小镇住下，终老于斯，不看整个世界的美景只为求得一生平静安康。不是说他不恨Azazel害死他一直仰慕的父亲摧毁他向来疼爱的弟弟，只是这恨再深，亦不及他对Sam爱。想让Sam放下过去的不堪重新学会享受生活，想让Sam幸福，这意愿如此强烈，彻底盖过了想要某个恶魔为他做得坏事付出代价的欲望。  
讽刺的是，恶魔们反倒成了不肯让这件事就这么结束的一方。或许是为了成就它们作为恶魔的威名，它们摆出了一副不将Sam Winchester从这个世上抹煞决不罢休的姿态。为了保命的Sam和为了保护他的Dean Winchester只好不得不拿起猎枪，成为猎人。因为他们知道，最好的防守便是进攻，与其东躲西藏只为避开恶魔们的追杀，倒不如反客为主四处搜寻恶魔的下落然后见一个杀一个见两个杀一双。  
只是归根结底，他们最初想要当猎人，还是为了保命。他们没想过有一天，自己如此沉溺于这份工作，甚至愿意为了杀和他们无仇无怨的怪物而让自己陷于险境。  
就像此刻，他们坐在租来的汽车里远远地监视着Jane Eyre，明知道若是被发现了他们绝对拼不过平时毫无弱点的Shtriga，他们还是不顾一切地决定要趟这摊浑水。Dean偷眼打量坐在驾驶位上的Sam，后者脸上没什么表情，举着望远镜专注地监视着Jane的动态。他咽了口吐沫，想要劝Sam临阵退缩的话梗在喉咙里，最终还是没开口。  
他太了解Sam，就像一个称职的牧师了解他的圣经一般。他当然可以提醒Sam这次会很危险，如果他们不插手，Shtriga也绝不会像恶魔们一般反过来想伤害他们，他们不该让自己置身这种险境毕竟他们最初将自己训练成猎人只不过是为了免于被恶魔撕裂的厄运。然而他知道Sam会如何回答他，如果不杀了Shtriga的话会有更多孩子遇害，既然当了猎人就该尽猎人的责任，虽然他们从这份工作里一分钱也拿不到，但是选择是自己做得，决定了之后就该义无反顾地走下去，不管这条路有多艰辛有险恶。他更知道的是，在Sam内心深处，他如此卖力地想要消灭这个Shtriga，还因为他痛恨那些提早用这个世界的残酷戕害孩子的行为，以及他内心深处甚至自己都没觉察到的，自毁倾向。

Sam突然摇上了车窗，将望远镜丢到了后座。  
“她好像要出来了，希望我们换了车停得又这么远能不引起她的注意吧！上次我们被猜出了身份可能已经引起她的警觉了。”  
“不怕，她这么晚出去肯定是准备进食的，只要她进食，我们就有机会杀了她。”Dean压下内心的不安，宽慰Sam。

Winchesters远远地观察着Jane，只见她将门锁好，谨慎地环顾了一下四周，确保四下无人之后，极快速地飞奔了起来。  
Sam和Dean对视了一眼，他们从不知道Shtriga居然也有这么强大的运动能力。就只是他们一个迟疑的功夫，Jane已经奔到了街角。Sam慌忙发动汽车跟上。  
“她要是跑得不这么快的话，倒是挺像是个夜晚锻炼身体的普通人。”Dean习惯性地想缓和一下紧张的气氛。  
“幸好她没去参加奥运会，否则Polat[1]大约该饮恨退役了。”Sam也配合他，和他进行这场毫无意义的对话。这是他们为一场敌强我弱的搏斗做准备的方式，用些无聊的逗趣儿话放松心情，养精蓄锐。  
有一搭没一搭的对话一直进行着，Sam小心地驾车远远跟着Jane Eyre。到达一处社区的时候，Jane的移动明显慢了下来。Sam和Dean便将车停在一旁，下了车直接跟踪她——毕竟社区里深夜基本没什么车流，他们还是开车跟着的话会有些太过明显。Jane在一处岔道口迟疑了一下，环顾四周，最终选择了左边的路。  
“还挑食吗？没想好哪边的孩子更好吃还是怎么的？”Dean压低声音吐槽。Sam朝他笑了笑，俩人跟上Jane。

Jane突然加快了速度，再次飞奔了起来。没有了汽车的帮助Winchesters根本没法追上她，只用了几分钟，他们就彻底跟丢了。  
二人回到汽车上，Sam懊恼地狠狠砸向方向盘。他们一定是被发现了，所以Jane才会故意拐进社区里还放慢了速度让他们只好弃车用腿跟踪她，然后她便可以用自己卓越的奔跑能力甩掉他们。可是为什么？如果她发现了他们，她本可以直接结果了他们性命一了百了。  
“好奇怪，她本可以直接杀了我们。”Dean突然说，就在Sam在这么想的时候。  
“我也很好奇，什么时候阿尔巴尼亚女巫有了怜悯之心了？还是说她只是不想在吃饭之前做杀人这种倒胃口的事？”Sam冷笑了一声。

回到汽车旅馆的时候，天已经快亮了。Sam心情烦躁，根本不想睡觉。索性放弃了，独自枯坐在床上望着Dean裸露在被子外面的一块背脊发呆。这很奇怪，不管是外面的妖魔鬼怪也好，还是他心里的烦闷与懊恼，所有这些让他不安的东西，它们从不会消失，但是看到Dean熟睡的背影，听到他绵长而沉稳的呼吸，所有不好的东西仿佛都会突然变得很远很远。  
Dean背对着他，双眼微微睁开，旋即又闭上。他其实一直都没睡，他只是不知道该如何安抚Sam，所以他只好装作他不知道Sam的辗转反侧。最起码他还可以给Sam一个熟睡的背影，他知道这能让Sam安心。

第二天一早，Winchesters便从警用频道里听到了噩耗。昨晚他们跟到的那个社区又有一名小孩染病，警方现在正在着手隔离和那个小孩接触过的孩子们。Dean赶紧伸手关了对讲机——Sam的面色很不好，他不想Sam的愧疚感和自责再增加了。Sam原本正坐在床上低头在手机里查看什么，注意到这个，抬头心领神会地看了Dean一眼，轻声说了句“谢谢。”  
Dean走过来拍了拍Sam的肩膀，顺手打开了电视。他百无聊赖地不停地按着换台的按键，电视里的画面不停切换。  
“等一下Dean，退回刚才那个台！”Sam仿佛突然发现了什么。  
Dean依言换台，是当地的电视台，正在播报一则新闻，“……已有7名儿童从瘟疫中痊愈，只要再经过一周的观察期，他们的父母便可以将他们接回家了。据Vincent医生介绍，此次……”  
“有小孩痊愈了？不是只有吸食了他们灵魂的Shtriga死了小孩才会痊愈吗？难道有同行在附近？”

注：[1]尤塞恩·博尔特，短跑几乎没人比得上他。

对了，我不知道大家看完剧这么久会不会已经忘了Shtriga这种怪物，又叫阿尔巴尼亚女巫，吸食小孩魂魄（生气）维生，除了进食时毫无弱点。


	6. 第三章（曾经）

第三章（曾经）

圣诞节当天，John Winchester决定不管现在他们心里有多不安，他们要过一个像模像样的圣诞节。  
草草睡了一会儿，天刚亮，John就起身了。本想做一餐丰盛点儿的早餐给Dean的，但是冰箱里就只有两个鸡蛋和几罐啤酒。John犹豫了一下，终于没敢用那两个鸡蛋——他有点儿怀疑这两个鸡蛋是六个多月前他走时就已经呆在他冰箱里的那两个。他可不想大过节的食物中毒什么的。他查看了一下厨房里的橱柜们，里面塞得全是些谷物糖果薯片之类的东西。他对着这些死物叹了口气，心中不免满怀愧疚——是他把他的长子扔进了这种慢性自杀式的生活方式里。Dean那么崇拜着他，买和他风格相似的衣服，听他喜欢的过气乐队的歌，每天放学后泡在车行里只为能多了解点儿他的（用作伪装的）职业。这样的Dean，他却没能像当初拥着怀孕的Mary时承诺得那样给他最好的一切。John觉得自己实在是混账得够可以，搞丢了快到青春期的幼子，又辜负了把“变成John Winchester”作为毕生目标的长子的期望。简直是最糟糕不过的父亲……和丈夫。就算过了这么多年，想起Mary，John的心中还是颇为酸楚。他在厨房里定定地站了良久，才终于勉力振作起来。“不管怎么样，好好地过个圣诞节。”他这么开解自己。  
John准备先去附近的便利店买些做早餐的材料。临出门前，John去Dean的房间看了一眼，也许是太累，又或者因为他终于回来了所以难得地安心，Dean面朝着门的方向侧卧在床上睡得很沉。John心疼地看着他，想着一定要好好地给他过个圣诞节。

接到Bobby的电话时，John正要把几个派放进购物篮。“Bobby，你给我家打个电话让Dean去你那儿，我现在直接过去。”听完Bobby的叙述，John这么说着，挂上电话。他随手将手中的购物篮放在地上便冲出了便利店，将汽车开到最高时速往Bobby家赶。

电话响起时，半梦半醒的Dean用了一会儿才搞清楚声音的来源，接电话的声音听来迷迷糊糊的。  
“Dean，Bobby。你还没起床？”  
“现在才六点多，干嘛这么早……”Dean嘟囔着抱怨着，却突然停了下来。他的房间里，一个他从未见过的男人突然凭空从空气中浮现了出来，他甚至没来得及作出反应，对方挥了挥手，他就失去了知觉。  
Bobby的声音急切，大约并没觉出Dean的异样，自顾自接过了话茬。“别说那么多了，你快点儿到我家来，Sam回来了！”  
“是吗？谢谢你告诉我。”一个缓慢而带了些玩味的声音答道。  
“你是谁？Dean呢？Dean！Dean！”  
“他很好。至于我，你很快就会见到我了。”电话被挂上了。Bobby呆滞地握着手机站在原地。  
“Bobby叔叔，Dean怎么了？”Sam疑惑地询问。  
Bobby回过神来，“Sam，快！我们先躲进地窖里！”  
Bobby随手抄了把猎枪，拉起Sam匆匆往地下室的方向跑。  
Bobby打开地下室的门，一手拍亮地下室的灯，一手护着Sam，让他先下楼梯。Sam沿着楼梯向下走了几步，忽然停住了。  
站在地窖盖上的，赫然是Azazel。  
Sam的身体不由地颤抖了起来，下意识地回身推搡Bobby想要离开。  
“Sam？怎么了？不用怕，进了地窖里就没事了。”Bobby不明就里，来回抚摸着Sam的手臂安抚他。  
“Bobby叔叔，Azazel叔叔！他站在那里！”Sam带着哭腔大力地推着护着他的Bobby，甚至不愿意再回头多看一眼。  
“Sam，你说Azazel现在在地窖里？可是我什么都没看到啊？”Bobby探着身子环顾了一下略显杂乱的地下室——空无一人。  
“你看不到他吗？就在地窖的盖子上啊！”Sam为了确定回头又看了一眼地下室，Azazel带着那种不怀好意的微笑看着他，正一点点朝他们走过来。“他朝我们走过来了！”Sam哭喊着。  
Bobby仍旧什么都没看到，但是Sam的恐惧那么真实，半是为了安抚Sam半是为了确保真得没事，Bobby朝Sam说的方向开了一枪。纯铁质的子弹呼啸着飞出去，最终嵌进了对面的墙上——什么都没发生。Bobby刚想和Sam说没事，却突然感觉到自己周围的温度骤降，他呼出的水汽甚至在他的胡子上结了霜。他没想到，他最坏的猜测居然成真了。  
当Sam和他说这位Azazel叔叔要吹开盐才能进他家时，他就已经开始怀疑了。现在果然是坐实了。看来这个Azazel是个颇为厉害的恶魔，而Sam极可能继承了Mary的通灵师血统。  
“Sam，他现在靠过来了是不是？”Bobby一边警惕地环视着周围的空气，一边压低声音问Sam。  
“他要上楼梯了……Bobby叔叔……”Sam的声音带着哭腔，身体无助地颤抖着靠向Bobby。  
“小Sammy，你不是说我是你最喜欢的叔叔吗？怎么现在居然跑到别的叔叔怀里去哭了？我会伤心的你知道吗？就像眼看着喜欢的王子迎娶了公主而无能为力的小人鱼一样伤心呢！”Azazel表情戏谑，一边这么说着，一边渐渐显出形来，一步步向Sam靠过来。  
Bobby接连朝着现出形的Azazel开了好几枪，将子弹都打光了，却一发都没打中。Azazel朝他们靠过来的动作仿佛无限慢，但是躲起子弹来却极快极灵活，Bobby甚至看不清他躲避的动作，只觉得他是在一点点接近他们。  
“Azazel叔叔，求求你了，我不想和你回去，我不想生孩子……”Sam满脸泪痕地哭求Azazel，却被对方大力地抽了一耳光。Bobby握紧拳头挺身向前将Sam护在身后，想要一拳打烂Azazel那张始终带着残忍微笑的脸。Azazel只是挥了挥手，像是我们赶走一只蚊子一样随意地挥了挥手，Bobby就被从楼梯上扔了下去，重重摔在了地上。Sam担心地趴在栏杆上向下望“Bobby叔叔？你还好吗？”  
Azazel一把扯住Sam的衣领将他扯回来。“他当然不好了，断了有……嗯……3根肋骨吧，如果在40分钟内不接受治疗的话腿就永远废了呢！所以说，你要是还关心你的Bobby叔叔，以后就别在往人家家躲了。你知道我总能找到你的，何苦害那些愿意收留你的人。”Azazel依旧虚假地微笑着，亮黄色的眼睛死死盯着Sam眼泪汪汪的双眼，满意地看到后者眼中最后的一点儿光亮也终于黯淡下去。  
Azazel一把抓起Sam的右手强拉了他朝外走。

“我以后都不会逃跑了，可是，可以至少帮Bobby叔叔叫辆救护车吗？”Azazel替Sam打开车门，一直垂着头的Sam怯怯地抬头祈求他。  
Azazel用他的青筋暴露皮肤粗糙的大手轻轻擦过Sam仍旧带着泪痕的因为受了一巴掌而发红肿起的脸颊，然后突然大力地将后者按进车里，甩上车门。  
Sam低着头无力地扯过安全带将自己固定好，一个什么突然被扔到了他腿上——“自己打吧！别说多余的话，你知道你只会害了那些想帮你的人。”  
Sam拿起他腿上的手机，拨通了911。

John将车停在Bobby的车行门口，心急地敲着门，没注意到那辆绝尘而去的黑色SUV。


	7. chapter 3 （现在）

chapter 3 （现在）

Sam Winchester在猎人们分享信息的一个论坛翻看，发现最近各处都颇不太平。爱荷华州，科罗拉多州，阿肯色州，密苏里州这些中部地区不断有狼人吸血鬼大量出没，再加上此刻正在内布拉斯加州猎食的Shtriga们，怪物们仿佛成合围之势逐渐向处在正中的堪萨斯州挺进。Sam觉得此事颇不寻常，就像是怪物们在集体策划什么一般。  
“怎么样？”Dean见Sam若有所思地盯着电脑屏幕发呆，出声询问。  
“没有。至少论坛最新动态里没显示有同行在附近——说不定是Shtriga之间为了抢地盘而自相残杀呢。你看现在还有孩子没痊愈，可见原本这里不止一个Shtriga在作祟。”Sam回过神来答道。  
“最近都不知道怎么了，各色怪物仿佛都倾巢出动了一般。先不说各处作乱得吸血鬼狼人之类的常见怪物，连Shtriga这种古老而稀有的物种居然都开始成群出现了。这太不寻常了。”  
“最不寻常的是，这些怪物们肆虐得区域，恰好形成了一个闭合的圈，将堪萨斯州围在了中间。仿佛那里有什么洪水猛兽要出来，他们正密谋着要一举将其剿灭一般。”  
听到Sam提到堪萨斯，Dean不由呼吸为之一滞。堪萨斯州，他们的故乡。他的父亲在那里丢掉性命，他的弟弟在那里遭受了时至今日都未曾痊愈的重创，他们曾经于围追堵截中狼狈逃离的故地，他们的人生开始颠沛流离的起点。他不知道当Sam说出那三个音节时，心中是否也如他一般涌动过一股名为“怨毒”的情绪，他只知道即便是16年过去，他仍无法对发生在那里的往事一笑而过。  
Sam注意到Dean眼中熊熊燃起的恨意以及夹杂在其中的愧疚与自责，他知道是那段抹不去的往事又如阴魂不散的厉鬼般开始折磨Dean。  
“嘿，都过去了。”Sam握住放在桌子上的Dean的手，看着Dean的眼睛直到后者不得不回望他。Dean的眼神在Sam的注视下渐渐柔软下来，最终变成了感激和怜爱。Sam被这视线灼伤，眼神不由地躲闪了起来，轻握住Dean的手也随之松开。  
Sam清了清嗓子，将话题转回他们正在调查的案子，“有7个患病小孩痊愈了，说明曾经吸食他们魂魄的Shtriga死了，问题是谁杀了它？仍有小孩未痊愈，以及昨晚又新添一例，说明这个镇上仍有Shtriga在出没，问题是有几个？Jane Eyre在这其中又扮演什么角色？”  
“Eyre小姐那么巧合地出现在最新一例病患居住的社区，所以有理由怀疑她就是昨晚进食的那个女巫。只是杀Shtriga的会是她吗？”  
“如果昨晚有谁杀了一个Shtriga的话，那么一定有小孩见证了这一切。杀死Shtriga的那位不管是个为了争地盘而杀害同类的Shtriga，还是只是个低调的不愿意在论坛更新动态的猎人，找到他对我们查清楚这件事都大有帮助。”

然而想要在茫茫人海中找到这个侥幸从怪物口下逃生的小孩又谈何容易。虽然镇上已经有几十个小孩染病死亡，上百个正在接受治疗的小孩也可以排除在外，但是工作量仍然很是巨大。Sam和Dean扮成防疫人员挨家挨户探访那些健康的孩子们，希望能找到那个死里逃生的小孩，然而直到中午，他们仍一无所获。

吃午饭的时候，Sam一边心不在焉地往嘴里送三明治，一边用手机在查看什么。Dean欲言又止地看了他一眼，叹了口气，狠狠咬了口手中的汉堡。  
几分钟后，Sam终于收起了手机，开始细致地品尝他的蔬菜沙拉。  
“Sam，有什么发现吗？”  
“没有。那七个小孩之间唯一的共同点就是他们都住在这个镇上，以及他们都是小孩。看来这位已经死掉的Shtriga实行的是无差别觅食。”  
“看来我们下午还得继续‘家访’了。”Dean无奈地抱怨道。

然而一整个下午还是一无所获。

天黑之后，他们不好再对居民们登门拜访。但是这并不代表他们就可以休息了。虽然昨晚他们已经被Jane Eyre发现了，但是他们还决定要继续监视她。不管昨晚觅食或者杀Shtriga的是不是她，她总归是个很可疑的值得观察的对象。

Sam在副驾上靠着窗打盹儿，Dean一边警觉地关注着Jane Eyre房子里的动静，一边不时回头查看一下Sam——Sam昨晚一直没睡，今天又奔波了一整天，Dean特意自告奋勇地接过了前半夜的监视任务，想让Sam能好好休息一下。  
后半夜的时候，Sam醒来，和Dean交换了位置。二人轮番监视了一整晚，Eyre小姐毫无异动。

天亮之后，二人驱车离开了Jane的楼下，回到住处洗澡换衫，准备新一天的“家访”。

Winchesters暂住得汽车旅馆对面，有一家还算过得去的小餐馆。现在时间尚早，餐馆里仅有几个零星的食客在吃早餐。店主是个体形壮硕的黑人太太，年逾半百却仍旧腰板笔直神采奕奕，此刻正一边擦拭柜台一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨一切。  
Sam和Dean沉默地吞咽着早餐，俩人最近都睡眠不足，顶着黑眼圈靠咖啡“续命”。Dean暗暗腹诽这份工作迟早会要了他们的命，就算不是以血肉模糊的方式，光是这不健康的生活方式就足以让他们少活二三十年。  
当然腹诽归腹诽，调查还是得继续下去。

他们继续挨家挨户地调查，终于功夫不负有心人，他们找到了那个小孩。  
“前天晚上啊？前天晚上我做了个超可怕的噩梦呢！我梦见有四个长得就像……嗯……就像枯树枝一样的怪物，穿着那种万圣节才有人穿得黑色斗篷，出现在我的卧室里，其中一个还趴到了我身上，我被吓得完全动弹不了，然后它皱巴巴的脸上突然咧开了个口子，仿佛要咬我一般，大张着。超级可怕的！不过就在这个时候，Eyre小姐突然出现了，朝那个怪物开了一枪，然后我就得救了！Eyre小姐是个超棒的法语老师呢！妈妈说我会梦到Eyre小姐救我是因为我喜欢她，妈妈说‘日有所思，夜有所梦’……”Sam和Dean交换了一个眼神，回头夸奖Ethan，“你真勇敢，你的这些话实在是帮了叔叔们大忙。”Ethan开心地朝他们回以微笑。

“听说疫情又扩散了，今早隔壁镇也有小孩染病了。你们怎么还没找出病原体啊？尽是问些无关紧要的问题有用吗？”和Smith夫妇道别时，女主人突然这么质问他们。  
Sam和Dean对视一眼——他们还并不知道这个消息，“Smith太太，这个消息您是从哪里得来的？”  
“我父母就住在隔壁镇，他们今早打电话过来告诉我们的。”  
“您不用太担心，相信很快就能找到治疗的方法，昨天不是就有痊愈的孩子吗？”二人好言安抚一番，匆匆离开。

俩人一边驱车向Jane Eyre的住所赶去，一边在车里快速地交换信息。  
“Jane昨晚一整晚都没出门，所以隔壁镇的那单绝不是她做得。”  
“Ethan说有四个女巫出现在他的房间，而Jane却是以人类的模样开枪打死其中一个的，所以Jane也许并不是Shtriga。”  
“可是她的移动速度，绝不可能是人类。”  
“看来事情远比我们想象得要复杂得多。”


	8. 第四章（曾经）

第四章（曾经）

John Winchester破门而入。大声叫着Bobby的名字却得不到任何回应。他警惕地举着手枪四下搜寻，楼上楼下都没人。  
不远处突然有救护车的鸣笛声传来，这声音与圣诞节的其乐融融格格不入，John愣了一下，虽则心中不免戚戚，握枪的右手和缓慢转动地下室门锁的左手却笃定沉稳。  
地下室里的火药味还没散去，John一眼便看到了被撞断得楼梯扶手，他警觉地上上下下打量一番，确定绝无陷阱之后，方才从楼梯处向下探头张望——Bobby Singer躺在地上，早已失去知觉。  
John将手枪插回后腰，慌忙从楼梯跑下去查看Bobby的状况。与此同时，一辆救护车停在门外，几个医护人员从车上鱼贯而下。  
John一向极稳的右手此刻不自制地微微颤抖着，极缓慢地贴上Bobby的颈动脉——还在跳动，真好！  
John很是松了一口气，这才听到一楼的动静。他很快意识到来人是紧急救护人员，高声呼救。  
期间Bobby一直昏迷着，John随他上了救护车，向最近的医院赶去。

Dean Winchester张开双眼时，Joanna Beth Harvelle正焦急地看着他。见他醒来了，小姑娘仿佛终于松了口气，激动地在他脸上亲了一口，高声将最新进展告诉正在John房里打包东西的Ellen，“妈妈，Dean醒了！”  
Ellen闻言从楼下跑上来。见到Dean终于醒过来又无任何不适才终于放心下来。

在Sam失踪之前，Ellen在Dean眼里一直是个有点儿喜欢多管闲事的邻居。时不时地就来他们家要给他爸介绍对象，自己却寡居多年绝不肯开始新恋情。Dean曾经一度怀疑过她和他爸之间有点儿什么。现在，Dean当然知道了，Ellen母女都是通灵师。之前John每次不在的时候，都会托Ellen不时过来查看一下，确保他们的安全。

Dean刚醒过来，人还有点儿恍惚，“Ellen？你们为什么会在我家？爸爸呢？”  
“John现在在医院……”  
Ellen的话还没说完，就被担心John安危的Dean打断了。“医院，出了什么事吗？我爸没事吧？”  
“John没事，是Bobby。伤得挺重的，现在还在手术中。”Ellen神色黯淡地解释。  
“到底发生了什么事？Bobby为什么会受伤？”  
“Sam逃到了他家，然后好像被绑架Sam的人发现了——唉，其实我觉得不是人，以Bobby的身手，没几个人可以将他伤成那样。”  
“那Sam呢？他还在吗？受伤了吗？”  
“你爸爸到时，Sam已经不在了，Bobby到目前为止就只短暂苏醒过几分钟，迷迷糊糊地念叨着要你爸快救Sam和你，然后就又昏迷了。所以现在我和你爸我们还什么都不知道。”  
“救我？难道那个不是梦？”  
“什么梦？”  
“今早我接到Bobby的电话，刚说没几句我突然看到一个陌生男人站在我床边，然后下一秒我就失去了意识。我以为这是个梦，这么看来，可能是真得。Bobby一定是在电话里听出了不妥，所以担心我的安危。”  
“不管怎么说，你现在醒了我也就放心了。原本还想着按你爸要求打包好后，就带你看医生的，现在看来倒是省了不少事。我也打包得差不多了，你换件衣服我们就去医院吧，John不放心你一个人在家。”

Dean和Ellen将两个大包丢进后备箱，Jo乖巧地自己钻进后座坐好。  
“现在和我说说那个突然出现的男人吧。”三人在车上坐好后，Ellen发动汽车，发问。  
“嗯，看起来40岁上下吧，也就是普普通通的白种人长相——只是不知道是我的错觉还是怎么的，我觉得他的眼睛是亮黄色的。”  
“亮黄色？”  
“我知道！太不寻常了！所以我才以为那只是个梦。我记得之前Bobby给我的书里有提过恶魔大多是黑眼睛的，在十字路口做交易的那种大多是红眼睛，黄眼睛就没见提过。所以我猜大约不是恶魔吧——挥挥手就让我失去了知觉，难道是巫师？”  
“巫师使用巫术一般是要有介质的，比如魔法棒，巫术袋什么的，没道理可以直接挥挥手就让你晕倒。先别想这么多了，等Bobby醒了一切自然就明朗了。”

三人赶到医院时，Bobby的手术已经结束。John正心急如焚地在病房里来回踱步。  
“Bobby怎么样？”Ellen走到病床边坐下，凝视着床上的Bobby，向John询问。  
“医生说他多处骨折，胸椎也有中度损伤——骨折倒是并没伤及神经和内脏，只是胸椎的伤比较难处理，是否会影响到他之后的行动能力还得等他醒了之后才能确定。”  
“他什么时候会醒？”  
“说是一般90分钟之内就会醒，不过他有点儿脑震荡，所以还说不准。”  
Dean和Jo担心地围在病床旁看着Bobby，众人沉默了一会儿。  
“Dean，Bobby为什么会觉得你有危险？”John突然发问。  
几个人互相交换着少得可怜的讯息。他们只知道失踪许久的Sam突然出现在了Bobby家，Dean被一个黄眼男人迷晕，Bobby摔成重伤，而Sam再次消失了。  
而就在他们不断试图拼凑出事情真相的时候，Bobby终于悠悠转醒。

（下）  
Bobby的每一句话，都如惊雷般震惊着在场的每一个人。  
“Sam是个Omega？！”  
“Sam怀孕了？！”  
“劫持他的是个恶魔？！”  
“他怀得是恶魔的孩子？！”  
“Azazel是真得？！”  
最后这句，是Dean脱口而出的。众人的视线纷纷落在Dean的身上，Dean被盯得很不自在，垂下视线低声解释。  
“我以为Sam因为是个书呆子（nerd）而被同学排挤，所以给自己弄了个‘假想朋友’。不是有挺多人都这样吗？他老是会自然而然地和我说他哪个模型是和Azazel叔叔一起完成的，Azazel叔叔在他睡前给他读了哪本书什么的，很像是个从小失去妈妈的孤僻小孩会想象别人能给他的陪伴不是吗？我也就一直没拆穿他，顺着他的话说。我不知道原来Sam指着虚空介绍给我的‘Azazel叔叔’原来是真得……对不起爸爸。”  
John气愤地盯着Dean，大声质问他：“有这种事你为什么从来没和我提过？！你弟弟的‘假想朋友’是个成年人你居然都不觉得有古怪？！”  
“是Sam说要我替他保守这个秘密。他说Azazel和你有嫌隙，所以一路都在冷战，俩人互不理睬。我以为他只是为了合理化他的想象……”  
“哈！你倒是想得挺周全！”  
“John！你在这里责怪Dean有什么用？也许你多关心一下你的孩子们你就会知道你的小儿子是个可以看到恶魔的通灵师了！作为一个猎人，你让你的孩子从记事起就习惯了被一个恶魔陪伴，并且理所当然地相信那个恶魔是他的家人，你有什么立场责怪别人？！”Bobby也动了气，在病床上大声责骂John，因为牵动了伤口而疼得吸气。Ellen白了John一眼，柔声询问Bobby“感觉怎样，需不需要叫医生”。  
John颓然跌坐在椅子上，被自责和悲痛折磨着，溃不成军。Dean看着他进来迅速苍老的父亲，心疼不已。但是已经到了嘴边的那句“不是你的错（It's not your fault）”终于并没有说出口。没错，不是John的错，但是岂非更不是Sam的？他却不得不遭受这一切。  
众人沉默着，气氛沉重。  
Jo在角落里打量众人，心知这绝不是她甜甜地说句蠢话就能缓解的沉重。  
许久后，Bobby突然开口。  
“Azazel不可能带Sam回地狱，除非他想让Sam死——不过我看他好像很紧张Sam肚子里的孩子，所以他一定是将Sam囚禁在人间某个地方了。我记得进门后Sam脱下了他的外套，John，你到我家时那件外套还在吗？说不定能提供什么线索。”  
“我没注意……我这就去看！”John仿佛抓到了救命稻草，从椅子上跳起来就要出门，走到门口时有些尴尬地停了下来，后头望着Bobby，别别扭扭地道歉：“对不起，让你因为我们家的事受这么重的伤……”  
“你今天是不气死我不走是吗？什么叫你家，我以为我们是一家人！”  
“是是是，谢谢你。”John连声附和，继而又安顿Dean要好好照顾Bobby，方才离开。


	9. chapter 4

chapter 4 

门铃响起时，Jane Eyre正带了一副黑框眼镜端坐在写字台前敲打着打字机。听到门铃声，她在打字机上飞舞的双手停了下来，静心聆听了一下，然后颇为无奈地下楼开门。

“你是什么？（What are you?）”Jane开门将Winchesters让进来，然后便头也不回的上楼了，二人跟在她身后追问。  
Jane上楼的脚步停了一下，诧异这二人连她的底细都没弄清楚就敢贸贸然来找她，不知是该赞他们勇气可嘉还是笑他们愚不可及。  
“不是人类（Not human）。”说完继续上楼。  
“我们知道你并不是Shtriga！”  
“你为什么要出手猎杀它们？”  
“那天你明明发现我们了为何没直接杀了我们？”  
“为什么突然之间会出现这么多Shtriga？”Sam和Dean你一句我一句地不断抛出问题。  
Jane径直走进了书房，重新在写字台前坐定，直直地望着站在门口的Winchester两兄弟。二人在门口迟疑了片刻，交换了一个眼神，仿佛终于下定决心，进到了门内，谨慎地缓慢走到了Jane的桌前。  
Jane隔着个桌子仰视着他们，不着痕迹地评估他们的战斗力。  
“以我所知你们是专门猎杀我这种存在的，我为什么要回答你们的问题来着？”片刻后Jane终于开口。  
“既然你已经决定与Shtriga为敌了，我们又正好在猎杀它们，合作不是更好？”Sam好言相劝。  
“合作？你是说要猎狗和猎人合作打兔子然后等着应验那句‘狡兔死走狗烹’的俗话？我以为你们应该多少尊重一下我的智商！”Jane冷着脸道。  
“你也想将他们赶出你的地盘不是吗？否则你也不会杀了一个Shtriga来震慑它们。”Sam继续晓之以理。  
“而且如果你不害人的话，我们可以考虑暂且放过你。”Dean居高临下地看着Jane，补充道。  
Jane冷笑一声，反问道：“害人？如果你是狮子，你会不会向一只羚羊承诺你永远不会祸害羚羊群？”  
“那，不如你告诉我们剩下的三个Shtriga的伪装身份吧！作为狮子，你肯定不想狼群在你的地盘上分一杯羹，告诉我们它们的伪装，我们替你消灭你的竞争对手岂不是双赢？”  
“不用了，它们不会回克劳福德了。”Jane干脆地拒绝了他们，摆出一副送客的姿态。  
Dean见好言相劝并不能得到想要的答案，便决定动武——他的右手不着痕迹地向后移去，想要摸上后腰那把手枪。Sam用眼角瞟见他的异动，于是准备说话引开Jane的注意。然而Jane仿佛瞬间便觉察出了他们的意图，还没等Sam开口，她已经开始行动了。她的移动速度如此之快，Winchesters甚至没看清她的动作，她便已经站在了Dean身后。Dean一个激灵，想要拔枪时才发现手枪早已不在自己身上。Sam飞快地拔出手枪指着Jane，Jane却一早已用从Dean身上缴获的枪指着Dean了，她此刻正以一种“我无所谓你看着办”的眼神看着Sam，三人僵持了不到一分钟，Sam终于妥协，食指挑了手枪摊开手掌将枪送到Jane的手里。  
Jane接过Sam手中的枪，用枪指着Dean的脑袋的动作却并没变，“袖子里的刀，小腿上的手枪，靴子里的匕首也都拿出来吧，男女授受不亲，我就不亲自搜你身了。”  
Sam和Dean惊恐地看了对方一眼——那已经是Sam全部的武装了，明明藏得万分妥帖的，Jane却居然全都看穿了。  
Jane仍然看着Sam，后者只好硬着头皮解除武装。Sam握着刀刃一端将袖子里的刀递给Jane，后者接过，随手一挥便将那刀的刀刃全部嵌进墙里，Sam和Dean互望一眼——Jane的臂力如此惊人，若是搏斗起来他们简直毫无胜算。Sam缓缓伏地身子蹲下，将裤管撸起，动作缓慢地将小腿上的手枪解下来。他将那手枪拿在手里迟疑了片刻，方才握着枪管将手枪递于Jane。Jane伸手欲要接过时，Sam突然发难反手拉住了Jane伸过来的手，Jane一时不察，混乱中失了平衡，Dean趁此机会一把夺下Jane手里的枪，一手握枪指着Jane的脑袋，另一只手作势要反剪Jane的手臂将她制服，怎料此种情况下，Jane仍能靠她大得惊人的力气逃出生天，只见她两手用力，反将分别制住她左右手的Sam和Dean拉到一起让他二人狠狠撞向对方，趁二人被撞得混乱之际，夺窗而出。消失在夜色里。  
Dean和Sam慌忙追出，却已不见Jane的踪迹，只好作罢。

随后，Winchesters搜遍了Jane的住处，希望可以得到更多关于Jane身份的线索，然而搜遍整个房子，得到的东西和上次一样少——只除了这一次，冰箱不是空荡荡的，半颗尚称得上新鲜的猪心孤零零地躺在冰箱里。兄弟二人交换个了然的眼神——他们现在知道了，Jane是个狼人。  
这个信息并不会多有用，但是至少他们知道了用什么可以制住她——银。  
“以我们今天所见来看，这个Jane绝对是个天生的狼人。”  
“没错，超强的敏锐力，不用变身已经有的超过常人的力量，绝非一般被转化的狼人可比。”  
“而且这颗是猪心。大多狼人若是不吃人心的话力量就会大为减弱，不仅如此，甚至身体都会衰弱下去，她看起来却很健康。”兄弟二人望着打开的冰箱讨论着。  
“说起这个，我有点儿饿了。”  
Sam无语地看了Dean一眼，“呃……对着颗尚在滴血的猪心？”  
Dean甩上冰箱的门。“你闭嘴！一下午运动量那么大，何况现在已经快九点了，肚子饿不是很正常吗？”  
Sam见Dean生气的辩解，觉得有趣，忍不住嘴角上翘，“其实我也饿了，叫披萨可好？”  
“不如叫炸鸡吧？中午去的那间炸鸡店味道不错，我有他们的外卖单。”  
“等等！你为什么会拿他们的外卖单？以我们这种常年居无定所的生活方式，外卖单大约是最不会用到的东西了——哦！我知道了，那个黑发大胸妹子在餐单后面给你留电话吧？”  
“Sam，你知道我……”二人原本玩笑似的斗着嘴，听到Sam的话，Dean的声音却突然正经了起来。  
Sam自知失言，为了阻止Dean继续说下去，慌忙打断他，“对不起。”  
“是我自愿的，不用对不起。”Dean说完，仓促地掏出手机，拨通了外卖单上的电话，将自己从这场有点儿尴尬的对话中拉了出来。

当晚，Sam和Dean吃过炸鸡后，就在Jane的房子里安营扎寨住了下来。所谓跑得了和尚跑不了庙，反正他们找不到Jane Eyre的下落，不如守株待兔，等Jane回来。


	10. 第五章（曾经）

第五章（曾经）

“John，你疯了吗？且不说这几根头发是不是Sam的，就算是，你可以放心把它们交给女巫吗？你怎么知道她真会用这个帮你搜寻Sam的下落而不是直接咒死他？！看在老天的份儿上，我们是猎人！女巫怎么会帮一个曾经手刃过她们同行今后也会继续这么做下去的敌人？！”Bobby Singer的伤康复得很好，短短一个月时间，他已经可以勉强行走了。此刻他正冲着鬼迷心窍的John怒吼着，希望能唤回后者失踪许久的理智。  
John显然是一早打定主意了，沉默着收拾装备，对Bobby的劝阻不置可否。已经过去一个月了，他们各种方法都用尽了，然而一无所获。Sam留下的那件外套，是那种在沃尔玛里50美元一件的随处可见的衣服，衣服口袋里空空如也，总之并没能给他们提供任何有用的信息——除了一样，在领口处，有几根头发。  
这本没有什么特别的，任何一个有头发的正常人的领口上，总会或多或少有几根头发的。Bobby本没有在意，直到他不经意间看到John将那几根头发收集了起来——他立刻就猜到John准备到了万不得已的时候，找女巫帮忙——他们之前也和几个女巫打过交道，虽然最后的结果要不是他们烧死了女巫就是女巫逃走了，但是关于女巫可以通过几条头发几片指甲甚至只是一片衣服上的布料追踪到别人的踪迹这一点，他们还是知道的。Bobby当时并没有阻止他，也没有说破，只因为那时他还存了一丝可以从别的途经找到Sam的奢望，觉得他们并不需要走到求女巫帮忙这一步。而如今一个月过去，他们什么都没找到。John终于决定要铤而走险。  
“John你别这么冲动行不行？！一定还有别的办法的。”Bobby挡在门口，不准John Winchester离开。  
John将收拾好的行李袋拉好拉链，提在手里走到门口，见Bobby并无让开的趋势，想要一把推开对方，但念及后者身上的伤还未彻底痊愈，下不去手。俩人僵持片刻。John终于开口。  
“Bobby，你上次见Sam时，他的肚子看起来像几个月大？”  
“看起来挺明显的，有五六个月了吧。”  
“现在一个月又过去了，也就是那个‘魔婴’在他肚子里可能已经七个月了！我们绝不能冒险让他生下这个孩子！时间不多了。”  
Bobby当然知道这个。Azazel千方百计从Sam一出生就埋伏在他身边，待Sam青春期一到就强行让他受孕绝不会是因为他贪恋Sam美貌，说实在的，Sam也就是中人之姿，比Sam漂亮的男女这世上不知有多少。Azazel要的，一定是Sam腹中的婴儿。而一个恶魔和人类的孩子，绝对不是什么丘比特之类的良善存在。  
“但是万一女巫使诈，告诉我们错误的地址，或是更糟，直接作法咒死Sam怎么办？”  
“你觉得Sam死是坏事吗？”John的脸上突然现出一个阴森森的冷笑。  
Bobby被John冷笑着说出的话搞得脊背发凉，忍不住一个激灵。没错，若是最后没办法救出Sam的话，他能在分娩之前死掉一尸两命绝对是最好的结果。虽然他们还不知道Azazel到底有什么阴谋，Sam腹中的宝宝何以对Azazel如此重要，但是他们知道若是那宝宝没能出生的话，Azazel的阴谋一定会不攻自破。何况生下孩子后，Azazel可能也会随手就把失去利用价值的Sam杀死。非要死的话，自然是早死好过晚死的。Bobby只是没想到John可以这么冷静地接受这个现实，甚至准备亲手促成它。  
Bobby愕然地看着John，有那么一会儿，他就只是这么看着John，过了许久，他终于垂下头，侧身让出去路。

然而巫师并不是那么容易找到的，他们数量本就稀少，加之并无特定的地域约束，生活习性也好外形也好，都无异于常人——因为说到底他们本就是人类。John原本是并没寄希望于通过女巫来找到Sam的，可是偏巧不巧，他昨晚在电视上看到一单离奇死亡的新闻，死者的内脏毫无来由地化为血水而死。这种死法太不同寻常，太像是一个女巫会做的事。John当然不愿放弃这条线索，于是不管不顾地收拾了装备要去找这个女巫。  
Bobby苦劝John未果后，只好通知了Ellen。John虽然起先不肯让别人因自己的家事而受累，但是念及此次劫持Sam的对象是恶魔，而他又不是通灵师无法识破恶魔的伪装，所以最终还是接受了Ellen的好心陪伴。  
Dean也想跟他们走，可是最终没能成行。  
“你Bobby叔叔现在仍未完全康复，Jo还只是个孩子，你要好好照顾他们知道吗？”

之后便是短暂而漫长的等待。时不时的，Dean会接到John或者Ellen打回来的电话。John的电话比较少，都是找Bobby的，询问某个传说或是咒语什么的，Dean只好悻悻地将电话递给Bobby。他其实很想和John聊几句，告诉John他的枪法又进步了，或者了解一下John那边的进度，或者告诉John他们身处的地方有流感肆虐要John注意防护。可是每次，John都并不给他这个机会。Dean甚至觉得他是在有意避开自己。Ellen的电话就有人情味儿得多。她会询问他们的近况，嘱咐Bobby少饮酒，对身体的恢复不好，宽慰Dean，叮嘱Jo要早睡早起，听哥哥和叔叔的话。这么多年来，Dean其实早已习惯了妈妈的缺席，可是在这种时候，他才明白他的成长中缺少了什么，一个体贴的温柔的感性的长辈。

两周后，Ellen打电话回来，说他们终于找到了一位巫师。  
“我这就过去，你们先别行动！”Bobby赶忙说到。  
电话的另一边是整齐的拒绝：“不用。”中间有一个短暂的停顿，Bobby可以想象到Ellen和John听到彼此异口同声的拒绝，对视了一眼，最终John将说话的机会让给了Ellen，“不用了，个把巫师我们还是搞得定的。你的伤还没好透，何况我们也不放心Jo和Dean。等我们的好消息吧！”  
电话挂断后，Bobby咒骂了一句“Balls”。见Jo和Dean正眼巴巴地望着他，他赶忙敛了敛心绪，只是将他们已经找到巫师的消息告诉了他们。心中却明白，没那么容易能等到Ellen说的“好消息”。先不说他们要让巫师就范为他们施法有多难，就算找到了Sam被囚禁的地点，要救出Sam来又谈何容易。

两天后，电话那头传来了好消息——他们找到了囚禁Sam的确切地点。  
四天后的深夜，Ellen打来电话。John死在了这次行动中，他们没能救出Sam。


	11. chapter 5

chapter 5

Dean Winchester怀里抱着把装了银子弹上好膛的猎枪，歪着脑袋坐在蒲团上靠着书架打盹儿。书房里灯火通明，Sam贴着墙站在床边，撩起窗帘的一角谨慎地观察着外面的动态。目前为止，什么都没有。Dean睡得并不踏实，Sam能感觉得到：他时不时地小幅度调整姿势，眉头微微皱着。Sam的视线在Dean的脸上停留了一会儿，无声地叹了口气，继续观察外面的动静——他也想关掉灯让Dean好好睡一觉，可是狼人的感官敏锐，在黑暗里会占尽先机，开灯至少可以略微减少他们之间的这种悬殊。  
后半夜的时候，换Dean把风。Sam坐在Dean原本休息的地方，很快被困意吞噬进入梦乡。Dean逼自己尽量将注意力集中在窗外的夜色而非几英尺外熟睡的弟弟身上。他知道现在绝不是恰当的时机，只是正如早些时候Sam暗示的那样，他太久没释放过了，他能感觉到他体内的欲望正灼烧着他。可是Shtriga还在外面作恶，他们又“意外地”遇到了一个狼人，他们实在没时间解决这个。

一夜无话。

“你说会不会她根本就不会再回来了？毕竟这个地方简陋到几乎不像有人住的样子，我觉得她随时都准备好了离开。”Dean将牙刷从嘴里拿出，吐了口牙膏沫对身后的男人说。  
身后的男人手里握着个牙刷倚着门框站着，见Dean打开水龙头掬了水洗脸，在后者关掉水龙头后递上毛巾。Dean接过毛巾一边擦脸一边让出洗手台，Sam将牙刷伸到水龙头下湿了湿，挤上牙膏。  
“她会回来的，至少为了桌面上那一沓稿子，她也会回来的。”Sam将牙刷伸进嘴里，表示这段对话已经结束。  
Dean耸了耸肩，“Yeah，让我们希望她是个愿意为了自己写的垃圾冒险的书呆子吧！”  
Sam并没接话，不确定地看了Dean一眼，继续刷牙。

几分钟后，洗漱完毕的Winchesters兄弟并排坐在沙发上，Sam突然开口，“也没那么糟糕吧？”  
“得了吧！会吸引杀戮的奇怪体质的女人？终于得到了一份难能可贵的感情，最终她却吃掉了因她而死的爱人，因为这样能让她更强壮为她的爱人复仇？女人就不该写恐怖小说，写到最后还不是离不开儿女情长？”Dean一副嗤之以鼻的样子。  
“这么说来你居然看完了？还说人家有多垃圾，能让你看完怎么说也算引人入胜吧——鉴于书对于你是安眠药般的存在！”  
“她最终能圆回去再说吧！乱挖坑谁不会啊？”  
“承认吧，你根本就喜欢她这个故事！你根本就想知道结局会是什么！”  
Sam有些好笑地看着Dean眼神闪烁，算是默认了他的陈述。  
“嘿！喜欢一本狼人写得书没什么丢人的，Heisenberg是个纳粹，但是测不准原理仍旧是物理史上影响最深远的原理之一。你不用因为一个人的身份和立场就否定他所创造出的东西，你不喜欢一本书，或者一个发现，应该是因为这些东西本身粗陋或者不够简洁严谨。”

“是啊，你说得对。”Dean最终承认。

鉴于他们决定守株待兔，而Jane冰箱里里除了那半颗猪心之外什么都没有，Winchesters再次叫了外卖。  
片刻后门铃响起。  
“这速度，911（美国的紧急呼叫电话）应该学习一下他们的效率。”Dean一边冲Sam吐槽一边起身去开门。  
Sam听到门打开的声音，然后是突兀的沉默。  
“Dean？没事吧？（Is everything alright？）”Sam试探。  
回应他的先是一声大力的摔门声，然后是倒着退回来的Dean，“大概不是（no, not exactly）。”  
Sam提起手边的猎枪指着拐角处，准备等来人——他非常确定那会是Jane Eyre——一露头就开枪。然而一只手突然抓住Dean的领口将他拉成背对Sam的姿势，Sam无法开枪，因为来人的身形完全被Dean挡住。  
“这倒挺新奇的，狼人？用枪？”Dean做出调侃的姿态，实则在给Sam透露他看到的信息。  
“Well，赤手空拳对付两个全副武装的猎人，这听起来实在不是个好主意——而且枪比较好解释，你知道的，当警察问起时，我可以说两个陌生的男人突然闯进了我家，所以我决定利用法律赋予我的权利进行正当防卫，最终开枪打死了他们。”  
“Jane，你并不想这么做（you don't want to do this）。我知道你和其他的狼人们不同，你关心人类……或者，至少关心你认识的那些人。我们知道那天晚上是你救下了Ethan Smith，我们也知道你一直在以动物的心脏为食而非人类的。我们不会猎杀像你这样无害的存在的。所以拜托，就告诉我们那些Shtriga的信息，我们立刻离开这里。”Sam对着Dean宽厚的后背晓之以理动之以情，握枪的手却随时准备着，只要Jane露出一点儿破绽就扣动扳机。  
“是吗？这就有趣了！因为我现在正用枪指着你心爱的（treasured）哥哥，而且我是个战斗力远胜人类的狼人，我为什么要听你的来着？哦！因为你觉得我‘不同’？会‘关心’？哈！我喜欢你的逻辑混乱——但是那句话怎么说来着？哦，对，滚出我的房子！”  
“我也不想走到这一步，因为Dean真得很喜欢你没写完的那个故事，相信我，如果那本书出版了的话，你说不定会成为下一个Stephen King。看你也写了有快十万字了，要重头写一定很麻烦吧？”Sam附身从茶几上拿起那些书稿，抖动着让它们发出“哗哗”的声音。  
“别！你不能就这么毁了它们！”  
“当然，当然。所以我们可以继续了吗？关于那些Shtriga们？”Dean伸出手，Jane迟疑了一下，最终还是将手中的枪递到了人类的手上。  
“我杀死了他们中的一个作为震慑，他们已经离开克劳福德了。”  
“这我们知道，隔壁镇昨天发现了疫情。我们想知道的是他们的伪装是什么，他们用的身份是什么。”  
“我只知道他们有一辆冰激凌车，他们用这个吸引小孩，然后打听他们的住址，然后夜里下手。”  
“你记得车牌号吗？”  
“不记得。”  
“那你上次怎么可能那么精准地找到他们？”  
“在一定范围内，我能闻出他们的味道。”  
“这下好了，看来我们得麻烦你和我们一起行动了。”  
三人面面相觑，气氛尴尬——人类和狼人并不信任对方，勉强共同进退只会徒增烦恼。  
几分钟后，Jane突然想起了什么，“我想那辆冰激凌车上画得是The Simpsons，这也许能帮到你们？我已经把我知道的都告诉你们了，把我的书稿还给我你们也赶紧出发吧。”  
“我怎么知道你说的是实话？”  
“我有什么必要骗你们吗？我又没准备和他们合作，说实在的我也不关心恶魔还是怪物还是人类统治这个世界，所以……可以给我了吗？”  
Sam和Dean对视了一眼，最终将书稿留给了Jane，俩人离开。


	12. 第六章（曾经）

第六章（曾经）

约翰之死

每天早晨七点起床，在一位沉默寡言的护士的陪同下洗澡，吃内容固定的定量早餐，听古典音乐，在沉默寡言的护士陪同下的绕起居室散步，然后是内容固定的午餐，午休，一个小时的孕妇操，古典音乐，晚餐，在沉默寡言的护士陪同下的绕起居室散步，在沉默寡言的护士的陪同下洗澡，十点上床。每天，Sam Winchester重复着同样的生活模式——因为Azazel需要他跟随这样的生活节奏，Azazel需要他健康，这样他们的孩子才能健康。  
Sam曾经逃跑过一次。当时他洗澡时滑倒了，陪着他的那个护士惊慌失措地召唤Azazel回来。Sam利用了那个机会翻窗逃跑，最终却只是将Bobby至于险境。后来他被抓了回来，护士换了另外一个，他没问第一个发生了什么，但他觉得一定不是好事。新来的护士变得更加贴身，全天候围绕在他身边，他们之间的距离从未大于过3英尺。Sam曾经试图故意滑倒——他真得很想流产——可惜新来的护士眼疾手快，在他还没碰到地面时就稳稳地接住了他。当然，他们现在也并不住在独立的房子里了，他们住在一间公寓里，37层，所以除非Sam决心自裁，他不可能翻窗离开——哦，对了，窗外加了护栏，所以Sam就算想，那些栏杆们也不会允许他这么做。

日子一天天复印般地过，Sam渐渐感觉不到时间的流逝——除了他的肚子一天天变大。

事情发生那天，一切一如往常。Sam不情不愿地听着李斯特的《诺玛的回忆》，等着一顿他根本不想吃的晚餐。他漫不经心地翻着一本王尔德，然后突然之间，房间一暗，音乐也同时停了下来。护士的第一反应是冲到Sam身边——他怕他在黑暗里磕碰到，他还记得第一位护士是如何被开膛破肚的，他可不想步她的后尘。  
“找几只蜡烛吧，我猜是停电了——你们有交过电费吗？”Sam坐在沙发上并没有挪动，感觉到护士的贴近后了无生气地说。  
“可是你？”  
“或者是跳闸了也说不定？”Sam依旧自顾自地说话，并没有理会护士。  
护士沉吟了一会儿，最终决定他们就这么在黑暗里干坐着也不是办法，安顿了Sam一句“那你乖乖坐在这儿，别乱动好吗？”之后，从抽屉里翻出手电筒，准备去楼道里检查电箱。  
Sam百无聊赖地在黑暗中翻弄手中的书，然而门开之后，护士的脚步声却没有继续下去。Sam听见门口传来一声几不可闻的“咔嚓”声，他有些疑惑地抬头，却见黑暗之中，站着握着枪的父亲和Ellen阿姨。  
Sam错愕地坐在原地没动，不知道他是否该信任他们。大约是因为刚杀过人吧，John身上的Alpha气味浓郁，几乎令Sam无法呼吸。  
John看见他，压低声音发问：“这里还有其他人吗？”  
Sam迟疑了一下还是答道：“七点的时候会有人来送晚餐，现在就只有我和护士Michael。”  
“你是说刚才门口那个吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他已经不构成威胁了。快点儿，我们带你离开这儿。”  
闻言，Sam却并没动，一个握着枪刚刚杀过人的Alpha？他不确定爸爸会比Azazel叔叔更善良。在Azazel突然发难之前，他才是更好的那个家长。他曾经给过他那么体贴的陪伴，最终还不是在他变成Omega的一瞬间变成恶魔？而爸爸，对他们从来都不够亲近，脾气暴躁。在经历过所有这一切之后，Sam实在再难轻信任何人——好吧，至少再难轻信任何Alpha。  
“你还磨蹭什么？就快七点了！”John大声催促。  
Sam仍是没动。  
Ellen注意到了Sam的不对劲，暗暗拍了拍John的手臂示意他平静。然后做出无害的姿态朝Sam靠了过来。  
Sam下意识地朝远离她的方向挪了挪，Ellen见状，柔声安抚他。  
“Hi，Sam。我们之前见过面的，记得吗？”  
“Ellen阿姨。”Sam缩在沙发一角，低声说。  
“不用怕，我们不会伤害你的。是爸爸和Ellen阿姨啊！我们快点儿离开这儿好吗？”Ellen一边说一边渐渐接近Sam，试图安抚他。  
“你怕我们干嘛？还能比现在更糟吗？”John突然说。  
Ellen回头斜了一眼John，警告他不要乱说话。谁知这话却比Ellen之前说得都有用——是啊，还怕什么？不会更糟了，最坏的结果，不过是换个人要他生孩子，和现在还真没什么区别！  
Sam站起来，怀孕30周的肚子在睡衣下突兀而显眼，John看着他，不免心疼。Ellen扶住Sam，三人离开。  
经过门口时，Sam不小心在黑暗中被绊了一下，他知道那是什么——被他父亲拧断了脖子的Michael。他只是不愿细想，不能细想——和他朝夕相对的人变成了一块死肉，而他竟然有点儿羡慕他？他怎么敢细想。  
三人匆匆冲入电梯——就目前为止，一切都算顺利。  
直到电梯门在停车场打开。  
John只觉身侧的Ellen整个人都戒备了起来，而离他比较远的Sam则开始剧烈的颤抖。他知道，他终于和这位黄眼恶魔碰面了。  
Azazel渐渐从空气中显出形来，满脸嘲讽地看着他们。  
“你们动作也太慢了，用了这么久才下来呀！我都等不急了呢！”  
Ellen心中疑惑，忍不住低声说了句“怎么会？”  
“哦！忘了给你们解释了！我知道，作为反派我们有义务给主角解释一切——至少电影里都是这么演的。我的错我的错。你看……”Azazel站在离他们有一段距离的地方，自顾自地说着。而John给Ellen使了个眼色后，突然端起枪冲出电梯开始朝恶魔射击。  
Ellen依John的意思按下了关上电梯的按钮。Azazel见状就要朝电梯冲过去，可是旋即他看清了John手中的枪——COLT。恶魔脸上的表情瞬间凝固，那是仅有的几样可以真正杀死他的东西。  
“看来你认得！倒是省了不少口舌！乖乖站在这儿别动！操！绑架我儿子强奸他？！你以为你做完这种事还能大摇大摆地活在这个世界上？哦，我忘了，你已经死了！”John一边说着，一边注意着电梯上的数字，见电梯显示已经到了一楼，便从后腰摸出专门捆绑恶魔用的浸过圣水的绳子，用枪指着Azazel靠近他准备绑了他。  
“这倒有趣！你为何不直接杀了我？”Azazel一边说着，一边向后挪身体。  
“别动！再动我就真得直接开枪了——以防你不知道，我百发百中。”  
John走到离恶魔4英尺左右距离的时候，突然光线一暗，有什么东西朝他砸了下来，John一闪神，Azazel就已经不见了。John愤愤地看了一眼地上摔碎的灯泡，转身冲到电梯旁——希望他不会太迟。

John上到一楼大厅时，上面正剑拔弩张。  
Ellen不知是失去意识还是已经死了，倒在地上。两个男人挟持着脸色苍白失去意识的Sam，一个女人握着把大刀站在他们前面，将他们和Azazel隔开。  
John悄无声息地挪到Ellen身边，伸出两指试了一下她的颈动脉——还在跳动，John松了口气。躲在暗处准备伺机而动。  
“Azazel——”拿刀的女人拖长声音说到，“你以为你可以单枪匹马保住这个？”她一边说着，一边指了指身后的Sam。“你未免也太贪心了——即使以一个恶魔而言！这么重要的事情本该人人有份儿参与的！这个孩子的父亲，该是地狱里最强的恶魔才对！”  
Azazel嗤笑一声：“哈！最强的恶魔？我猜你不是指你们这三个半吊子吧？”  
“操！和他废什么话？Ruby，直接拿刀剁他！”Sam左边的男人——或者准确地说，恶魔——朝着拿刀的女人喊道，声音里多少有点儿虚张声势底气不足。  
“对！没错！快点儿杀了你们我也好让Sam安心养胎。”Azazel盯着刚刚说话的恶魔的眼睛，语气吓人。  
被盯着的恶魔摄于Azazel强大的气场，整个人竟不由颤抖了起来。Sam右边的男人眼见他的同伴快要弃械投降，突然发起狠来，狠狠一拳打向Sam的肚子，Sam闷哼一声，但是并没恢复意识。“养胎？你以为这个孩子还留得住？”那恶魔这么说着，另一拳又要落下。  
突然一声枪响，那个行凶的恶魔应声倒下。他的同伴们的注意力被短暂的分散，他们先是朝着枪声的方向看了几眼，然后才意识到同伴的倒下。然而就在这短暂的空档里，Azazel已经潜到恶魔身侧夺回了Sam。  
John见自己横竖暴露了，也就没再隐藏，从暗处冲出来向想要带着Sam离开的黄眼恶魔开枪。Azazel一把抓过尚处于惊愕状态的男性恶魔，将后者当成了盾牌。而眼见两位同伴都被枪打死的Ruby终于反应过来眼前的形势下她绝对无法得到她想得到的，于是趁John Winchester专注于Azazel的时候，悄然消失了。

Azazel显然很在意Sam肚子里那块肉，小心地一手搂着后者的腰，另一手拉着恶魔挡子弹——谢天谢地，这位已死的恶魔是个大块头。然而John并不肯轻易放过他。对Azazel步步紧逼。带着人类的Azazel无法瞬移，又怕伤了Sam腹中的胎儿，不敢速度过快，所以逃离的万分艰难。而John并不放过任何一个机会，在每次Azazel不小心从“盾牌”后露出身体时开枪射击。Azazel的肩膀便是在此时挨了一枪的。可是三枪过后，John用完了弹夹里的子弹，在换弹夹的间隙，Azazel将Sam轻轻放下，然后对John发难。  
John身经百战，换弹夹的间隙几乎不到两秒，他不知道Azazel何以敢于冒这个危险在此期间袭击他。他将子弹上膛拉开保险扣动扳机，子弹呼啸着从枪管离开，嵌入Azazel的脑门儿——Azazel却安然无恙。  
“怎么会？”  
Azazel速度惊人地反手夺过枪，对John一枪爆头。随后带着Sam离开。


	13. chapter 6  绮梦

chapter 6 绮梦

他们的视线纠缠着，炙热的，充满欲望的视线。两人的呼吸变得粗重，想要亲近彼此的意愿如此强烈——是时候了，是时候了。  
Dean Winchester从身后摸出一副手铐，递给Sam，他现在正急不可耐。  
Sam Winchester接过那副手铐，看着Dean的眼神野性而撩人。他一把抓过Dean的衣领，将后者重重扔到床上。他俯身凝视年长的Winchester，他们的距离如此之近，他们的鼻尖几乎要碰到彼此了。Sam的眼神里充满了危险的侵略和若即若离的挑逗，Dean的视线被Sam的双眼锁定，无路可逃，也不想逃。  
Sam的双手牵引着Dean的，将它们拉向床头，Dean的视线被Sam的双眼锁定，逃不了，也不想逃。  
Dean的双手被铐在床头，他深吸一口气，等待着最终的释放。  
Sam的双手沿着Dean举过头顶的双手一路向下，在Dean身上若有若无地拂过，最终停在了他的皮带上。  
他解开他的皮带，动作沉稳而缓慢，Dean盯着Sam的动作，他的下体在阴茎笼里肿胀着，被有限的空间束缚着。  
Sam抽出Dean的皮带，装腔作势地在Dean身侧挥舞着它，重重抽在床上——Dean有点儿喜欢那声音。  
Sam解开Dean牛仔裤的扣子，拉开拉链——Dean的勃起了的阴茎被阴茎笼勒得生疼，但是没关系，没关系的，马上就可以……

Dean从梦中惊醒——他的阴茎的确在阴茎笼里肿胀着，被勒得生疼，可是现在并不是个恰当的解决这种问题的时机。  
空气中的Alpha气味浓郁，Dean心虚地偷眼看向坐在驾驶席上微微皱着眉的弟弟。车窗降下了一半，大约Sam老早就受不了Dean散发的气味。Dean有些尴尬地在副驾驶上调整了一下姿势，如果可以的话，他很愿意现在离Sam远一点，如果能洗个冷水澡就更好不过了。可是他们此刻正停在Alice汽车旅馆的对面，监视着那辆他们找了好久终于找到的冰激凌车，等待着什么时候有人下来发动它。

这是辆挺显眼的车，然而他们找到它还是花了一天半的时间。  
穿街过巷，四处打听许久后，他们终于在某条街追上了这辆冰激淋车。Dean思想斗争了很久，还是决定要买个甜筒吃。Sam对此翻了个白眼，然后嘱咐道“香草口味的”。  
Dean半真半假地缠着给他装冰激凌的年轻女孩儿聊天儿，央她多给他装点儿。旁边的精瘦中年男人一边飞快地动作着满足一个又一个小孩儿的要求，一边不悦地横了他俩一眼。他身侧的矮胖妇人轻轻用肩膀撞了男人一下，柔声劝阻，“她最近过得挺不好的，你就别对她这么苛刻了。”然后继续和来买冰激凌的小孩儿们攀谈。

Sam透过车窗远远望着Dean，见他右手举着一只看上去比别人的高很多的甜筒，朝他得意洋洋地示意，然后颇忍不住似的，狠狠在握在左手上的两只冰激凌上各舔了一口。Sam深吸了一口气——他有点恍惚，多年前那笼罩着虚假暖光的童年猝不及防地击中他，他赶紧压下脑海中冒出的“要是……就好了……”的念头。

“两女一男，看起来倒是和普通的一家三口没什么区别。”Dean将手机上偷拍的照片展示给Sam看，咂着嘴，享受着冰凉的奶油在舌尖融化的爽快。  
“希望那位Eyre小姐没骗我们吧。”Sam将Dean的手机递还给他。

Winchesters兄弟二人一路远远跟着这辆冰激凌车，最终，这辆车停在了Alice汽车旅馆的停车场里。  
快凌晨一点时，Sam在副驾上醒来，替下了颇为困倦的Dean。Shtriga们始终不见行动。Sam警惕地盯着车窗外的那间寒酸的旅馆，右手边副驾驶位上，睡着了的Dean呼吸沉稳绵长。  
空气中的Alpha气味渐浓，Sam皱着眉降下车窗，尽量转过头，做出若无其事的样子，呼吸窗外的空气。没过多久，Sam听到副驾上有轻微的动静，他知道是Dean醒了，他没敢回头，不知道该如何面对为他牺牲了这么多的亲生哥哥的丑恶本性。

三个黑影悄无声息地滑入夜色，Winchesters高度警觉起来，暂时放下各自的心怀鬼胎。精瘦的男人走在最前面，警惕地四下张望一番，然后手上突然多了根钢条，开始向停车场的某辆倒霉的黑色马自达下手。身形窈窕的那位没精打采地站在后面等候，矮胖的摸了摸她的手臂做安抚状，她显然并不是很领情。很快，男人便得手了，三人钻进汽车启动发动机。  
“他们倒是不傻嘛！没用自己那辆太过招摇的冰激凌车。”Sam松开手刹，转头对Dean吐槽，试图缓解一下紧绷的气氛。  
“他们都不知道活多久了，白痴都该修炼成人精了。”Dean颇有点儿松了口气地赶忙接话，感谢Sam为改善他们之间尴尬做出的尝试。


End file.
